Running With Wolves
by QuinaLee
Summary: Bri is a regular girl, with parents that are always on the move. When she moves to the rainy Pacific coast, little does she know that it will be harder to leave this time. Jacob/OC for
1. Schemes

1. Schemes

A blood-curdling scream floated down from upstairs.

I ran up the steps to see the commotion, hesitating at the closed door. Taking a deep breath, I threw it open. I looked around, horror-struck. "You can't fix it can you?" I whispered.

"I'm trying, Bri." Carlisle's eyes trailed from my face to Jacob's. "Jake, you get her out of here. I don't want either of you to have to witness this." He was scared. Scared to death that he couldn't help his patient that could usually heal. Jacob glumly made his way to my side.

_Come on, _he demanded. I followed slowly down the stairs. We went straight to the all white living room with the worried Cullens. Jasper went ridged as my scent hit his nostrils.

"How is it up there?" Alice asked. She was sitting on the love seat, clasping hands with Jasper.

"Not very good," I sighed. "Can you see anything?" I sat on the far end of the long couch, Jacob on the other side.

"A little bit. Just glimpses. But only of Bella. Now that the dog is out of the room." She stuck her tongue out at Jacob. The casual gesture would have made everyone laugh, but it wasn't something anyone was up to at the moment. She stared blankly for a minute, then jerked her head to her brother. "Edward, go."

A high pitched scream flowed downstairs as he disappeared from the room. He didn't need much more explanation than that.

_How's it holding up?_ Sam asked. I jumped, not expecting them to say anything.

_Just peachy_, I replied sarcastically,_ Carlisle is nearly at breaking point and Jacob is going into hysterics. It's great! You should join._

_Ha ha very funny. Two "indestructible" people you love are dying, and you're cracking jokes? You and Jacob are destined for each other, _he teased. My face flushed. Jasper twitched uncomfortably at the pooling of my blood. Alice set her hand on his shoulder, "You won't do anything to hurt her."

They carried on with their private conversations, me and Jacob the only ones quiet for once. He was eying me suspiciously. _Who are you talking to?_

_Is it your business who I talk to?_

_As a matter of fact, yes. It's my pack._

_No, it's Sam's pack. You reclined his offer. _I smiled at my sly reply.

_Whatever, you don't need to tell me. It's probably not that important._

_It isn't. You just always feel the need to make an unnecessary big deal out of everything. _Just then, I noticed Alice watching us.

"Why is it that you guys never speak?" Her head cocked to the left.

"I'm speaking right now, aren't I?" Jacob laughed.

"No, speak to _each other_."

"Oh. We talk. All the time." _Don't we?_

"No you don't. Not once have I seen you two talk." She smirked.

_She's right,_ I told him.

His expression lightened. He found this amusing. "So, um, Bri? What's up?" he tried awkwardly.

"Nothing," I played along, "I'm fabulous."

"There. You happy?" he demanded, sharply turning is head to the pixie.

"No. You didn't answer my question." She smiled.

_Don't tell her anything,_ I pleaded.

_Don't worry. No one can know about your ability. You are our secret telephone._ He smiled at the thought of me as a possession of his.

"You guys are hiding something. I may be blind because of you, but I'm not stupid." I laughed at the idea of a stupid vampire. "If Bri wasn't human, I'd think she was telepathic."

Jacob coughed, hiding a laugh.

_Shut up, stupid,_ I hissed.

"Telepathic? Crazy," he laughed.

"If only I could see..." She stared blankly at nothing, then closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples. She muttered frustratingly, "Your lives are too closely intertwined for me to see anything."

I let out a breath, realizing I had been holding it. Me and Jake exchanged a glance.

"You-" Jasper started to say in a soft tone, but screams cut him off. Edward appeared in the middle of the room.

"It's nearly over. Carlisle couldn't do it with me in the room." Edward looked really worried. Rosalie fidgeted, not too happy about her father helping a werewolf.

"Bri, go. He needs you to help Bella," Alice commanded, her sweet eyes telling me to go quickly. "He needs to try and save Seth. Before it's too late..."

"Why can't Edward?" I asked. It was odd that Carlisle would need me instead of her husband.

"I don't know, he specifically asked for you. Now go!"

I jumped up, heading towards the staircase.

_Don't go,_ Jake pleaded. He grabbed my wrist, looking pleadingly up at my face.

_I'll be okay,_ I reassured him. _And besides, you can still talk to me._ I smiled.

He released me, as I hurried up the stairs, feeling Rosalie's resentful stare on the back of my head. I burst through the door. The scene was horrific. Carlisle was standing over Seth's mangled body, holding mounds of gauze and needles. Seth was still. Was he still alive? Bella stood, shocked at the scene before her.

"Take her," Carlisle commanded softly. I rushed over to Bella and grabbed her cold arm, trying not to pay any attention to my best friend.

_Who gave them Twenty Q for Christmas?_ Jake joked as I was pulling Bella out the door.

_Um, not a good time to be cracking jokes._

_Oh, right._ He fell silent.

I led her down the hallway to Alice and Jasper's room.

I could tell she was confused as she walked slowly towards the bed. I followed her. When she turned, I noticed something. Her eyes were black. Hungry.

_Tell Alice to come up here, now!_ I pleaded. She was at my side in an instant.

"Bella, Bri's your friend," she persuaded, "You won't hurt her."

She ignored Alice. Bella sniffed at the sweet scent of my blood. Closing in on me, she grabbed my wrist and injected her sharp teeth into my arm. I screamed at the pain. I heard Jacob fly up the stairs. He burst into the room, assessing the scene. Alice stood, frozen, gazing into the future. Jacob sped across the room. Alice's hand jerked to his chest, shaking her head. Bella released my arm and spit out the blood. What in the world?

Glancing down at my arm, I collapsed, blacking out.

_Bri, can you hear me? Does this work while you're unconscious?_ he screamed, panicked.

I was unconscious? Nearly positive I was dreaming, I tried hard to respond to his frantic cries. No sound was made.

_Bri, please, anything, just so I know your alive,_ he pleaded, _We can't lose you._

Minutes passed. In my mind, I pictured myself reaching down to brush back his hair with my fingers, comforting him with words, I never would have dreamed of saying to him. This picture was smashed when I realized, we had never really touched each other. At least, not like that. We were simply acquaintances. Nothing else. How much I hoped for something else. Something more. I wondered to myself what he thought we were. His next words, raised that hope, higher than you could imagine.

I _can't lose you,_ he whispered, _I think I'm in love with you, Bri._

I could hear his tears rolling down his cheeks, and splattering on my face. If my body were able to form tears at the moment, it would have been. May it be, tears of joy, sympathy, love. Anything. I clung with as much force as I could possibly generate to the consciousness I had left, playing tug-of-war with my strong mind. My eyes fluttered open. To my great delight, I was staring up at Jacob's face, my head in his lap.

_Bri?_ _Are you all right?_ He sniffed as he inconspicuously wiped his tears away.

_Yeah, what happened?_ I looked around the room. We were alone. _Where is everyone?_

_They went to go take care of Bella._

_What? Why? I thought Carlisle..._

_Bri, your blood is toxic to vampires. If Bella wasn't smart enough to spit your blood out...she would have died._ He shuddered at the thought of the girl he loved dying. He stroked my hair, as my mouth fell open.

_Why...?_

_No one knows. They are trying to figure it out._ He looked distracted.

_What's bothering you? Is Seth okay?_

_Seth is fine...I was just wondering if you heard the things I said to you._ He avoided my eyes.

I made a split second decision to lie to him, _Nope. What did you say?_ If he wanted me to know those things he would tell me now.

_Oh nothing... just asking you to come back. What would _you_ have said?_ He laughed to hide his relief. That was a good question. I didn't answer. _You should tell the others about this._

I nodded. _Sam?_

_Yeah? Bri, is everything okay?_ He responded.

_Just fine...for the most part._ I examined my bandaged arm, twisting it around. Carlisle must have taken care of it while I was unconscious.

_What do you mean? Is Seth alright?_ he asked, worry coloring his tone.

_Yes, he's fine. I've been...bit,_ I spit out reluctantly.

Sam was silent. He finally answered, _Are you...? How did it...?_

_I'm still human. My blood is toxic to vampires. I could have killed her!_ I felt ashamed as those words escaped my lips. _I was knocked unconscious. Jacob was speaking to me, _I hesitated, then whispered, _He told me he loved me._

_I knew it!_ Embry shouted in triumph.

Blushing, my expression tightened, _Don't you dare tell him. When he asked if I had heard him...I lied._ I focused on locking those details into their heads, so they couldn't be read by Jacob. I tuned out the boys shouting things at me.

_You and Jake should come back immediately._ Sam's voice was full of authority.

_I'll talk to Jacob. See you soon._

_What did he say?_ Jacob asked.

_He wants us to go back to La Push._

_Okay._

_I'll go get Seth._

_Alright, I'll wait for you downstairs._

We got up and left the room. _Seth, where are you? _I asked, wandering down the hallway.

_I'm in the gold room. Edward's, I think, _he replied, a sudden happiness overflowing from his thoughts.

He was right. I leapt up the second flight of stairs, two at a time. The door was open. _I've come to rescue you!_ I joked, landing a pose.

_Thanks, I needed it._ He grinned.

_You look good,_ I assessed, _For being nearly killed._

_Ha ha! Silly Bri, always the joker._ He ruffled my hair. _Just like Jacob._ That was the second time I'd heard that today.

He swung out of bed a little too quickly, knocking over a lamp. _Oops._

'Dumbass," I whispered under my breath, hiding it with a giggle.

He hobbled over to me. _Give me your hand,_ I commanded. He eagerly threw his arm at me, nearly knocking me over. _Ow!_

_Sorry,_ he winced.

_It's alright, Seth._ I pulled his arm around my neck, keeping hold of his hand so he wouldn't slip. He smiled at the feeling of my small hand squeezing around his. What was with the wolf boys and liking me? We trudged out the door. I was almost squished by his massive werewolf weight.

_How's it going up there?_ Jacob asked.

_Great,_ I strained.

He chuckled.

"Where are you going?" I heard Edward's voice float upstairs.

"We have to leave. Sam's orders."

"Sam? When did you talk to him?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um...just now," he covered.

"You can't take Bri," Edward growled. "We need to make sure she's okay, and that Bella will survive."

We were at the top of the stairs, witnessing the argument between them. I was sure that last line would have affected Jacob's mind set. Seth's weight was growing heavier on my fragile human body. My knees collapsed and Seth went tumbling down the stairs. He jumped up startled by the fall. _Sorry!_ I called.

_I'm fine,_ he smiled. He looked better than he did when we were in the bedroom.

_Hey! You're in perfect condition!_ I accused, glaring at him.

He blushed, but didn't respond to my accusation.

I hurried down the stairs. Jacob approached me and placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards the door.

Edward grabbed my un-bandaged arm, "Bri, you aren't going anywhere. Something might be wrong with your bite."

Jacob and Seth bounded out the door. _Follow!_ Jacob had a plan. I focused on his mind, making sure Edward couldn't hear it.

Smiling, Edward let go, thinking he had won. I ran out to the middle of the yard, Edward close behind. Jacob phased, mid stride, looping around to swing me onto his back.

"No!" Edward yelled. He made a lunge at us, but Jake was too quick, out of reach, disappearing into the warm September air.


	2. Dream

**Hey guys, well sorry I didn't do this last time, I know I left a lot of you confused and dazed! Most of the questions are answered in this chapter and the next. So stay patient and keep reading!**

**This story sort of takes place randomly. There is no Renesmee but it is after Bella changes. The wolves that appear in Breaking Dawn aren't in here, due to lack of creative flow, so it's only the really main wolves. The imprints go like this: Sam & Emily, Jared & Kim, Quil & Claire. I didn't want to have to go through the dramas of Paul imprinting on Jake's sister so I left that out. But worry not fans! More imprints to come! Alice saw Bri come but didn't think much of it because her future disappeared quickly with the wolves. Bella was originally a "vegetarian", but after the incident (more details later) she went back to being uncontrolled and sadly, lost her power, but will regain it soon. **

**I hope I answered all your questions, and if not I hope you find the answers in the next chapters.**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**

* * *

2. Dream

The trees flew by us, missing me by inches.

_Nice plan!_ I mentally high-fived my accomplice.

_Thanks. I think you're starting to rub off on me,_ he joked. I blushed, suddenly feeling grateful he couldn't see my face.

_Okay, you two, stop your flirting. It's disgusting._ Seth winced.

Jacob laughed an uncomfortable wolfy laugh. We arrived at Sam's within minutes.

Setting me down, Jacob ran into the trees with Seth to phase back. They strode from behind the trees, looks of triumph splashing their faces. "We outsmarted the vamp!" Seth announced, a wide smile absorbing his cheeks.

"I knew it could happen!" Embry congratulated, giving Seth a high five.

Sam ignored them and came over to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked I guess. And my arm stings." I winced as he carefully took my hand and held my wounded arm up so he could see it. He smelled it, confirming there was no venom in my system.

"You're blood must have fought it off." He raised his eyebrows, impressed at this new discovery. "Emily, take Bri inside and get her a glass of water," he commanded kindly.

Emily approached me, guiding me by the elbow into the house. She sat me on the couch and went to the kitchen, bringing back a glass of water.

"Thanks." I gulped it down, realizing how thirsty I had been.

She smiled warmly at me, "You're welcome."

The rest of the day went by slowly, the wolves in a big discussion about this morning's events. Ever since my family had moved here, two months ago, my life hasn't been the same, and I was pretty sure it never would be again.

The first day I had at the school was quite interesting. I heard Jacob, Seth and Embry formulating conversations with me in their heads. Little did they know, I was somehow able to talk with them using my mind. I didn't realize it at first, until I started playing along, answering the odd questions they were coming up with. At lunch they stared at me in disbelief as I ate my food. I was growing quite uncomfortable and eventually I got up and asked them what their problem was. They told me they could hear me when I was pretending to answer the questions I had thought was my imagination. We were all utterly fascinated. My next class I had with Embry, the entire time we tested it. Then in communications I had Jacob. We all got along well, striking up friendships immediately.

They told me everything about what they were, not leaving a single detail out. I met the Cullens soon after that, growing a close bond with Alice and Bella in particular. Bella was a new born vampire - only a few months old when I met her - but they said she was special. That she could control her thirst, unlike any vampire before. I wasn't afraid of her, and neither were the wolves. After a while of testing my power, we found that I was able to lock things in our minds, making them unable to be read by others, such as Edward. The wolves were euphoric to find this out, it made it a whole lot easier to keep my "gift" a secret.

I soon got fed up and left the house with a sigh. Seth noticed me right away. _Where you going?_

_Home,_ I responded blankly.

_We're not much fun here are we?_ He joked.

I laughed, _Not really._

_Well, do you want me to walk you home? Or you could always have a wolf back ride._ He smiled, flashing his gleaming teeth at me.

_Yeah, sure, but how about we just walk. I think I've had enough rides for one day._

He chuckled. _Alright._

He left the circle without the pack even noticing, they were too engrossed in their discussion. _So is your arm okay?_

_Yeah, for the most part. It feels kind of weird, though._

_Well I can understand! You were bit by a vampire for crying out loud!_

I laughed. He suddenly perked up, an idea in his head. _Let me try something._

He carefully placed his wide hand around my forearm where the bandage was. _Feel better?_

_Amazingly, yes._ I smiled up at him. He took advantage of this, pulling my arm up to cradle it against his body.

I laughed. _Imagine how weird this might look from the outside._

He chuckled, but didn't respond. We walked the rest of the way in silence. It was pretty late, when we arrived at my house. Seth rubbed my arm with two fingers saying his goodbyes. The second he let go, my arm started throbbing.

_Maybe you should stay a while,_ I said, clutching my arm.

_I would, but I promised I would be back as soon as possible,_ he sighed.

_Okay, I guess pain meds will be fine_, I grumbled. He laughed saying goodbye once again before disappearing into the forest. I trudged my way into the house and into the bathroom to find some pain killers. Taking a healthy amount, I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I finally willed my limbs to move to put on pajamas and climbed back into bed. That night I dreamed of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours…

- ~ -

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her blank face frantically. A roar came from upstairs and Edward bolted out the door.

"Relax Bri." I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and waves of relaxation claim my body. I looked up at Jasper's straight face.

"But it's bad. I can tell." Tears brimmed over my eyes. A gasp came from Alice. "What did you see, Alice?" I asked turning back to face her.

"Bella was attacked?" she replied, unsure of it herself.

"By who?" Jasper asked, taking her hand.

"A nomad passing through," she whispered.

"How bad is it?"

"Really bad," she breathed.

I zoned out. Jacob's frantic voice entered my head. _Bri? Where are you? Are you alright?_

_I'm at the Cullens'. Of course I'm alright. Is everything okay?_

_We're coming over, we need Carlisle,_ he rushed.

_Is anybody hurt?_ I asked, a look of concern contorting my face.

_Seth was attacked. He's really bad._

I gasped. Alice had just said the same thing about Bella. _Seth?_ He was the wolf I loved the most. We had spent so much time together in the short months I've been here. What would it be like if he weren't here? I shuddered at the thought.

_Yeah, Bri we're almost there. See you soon._

"Is Carlisle here?" I asked tonelessly.

"He's upstairs," Jasper replied. I got from the couch and went up to his office.

Knocking on his door, he allowed me to enter. "What's wrong, Bri? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Bella and Seth were attacked by a nomad." I followed him with my eyes as he got up from his desk and came over to help me into a chair.

"How do you know?" he asked in concern.

I was about to answer when I was interrupted by a loud crash from downstairs. The wolves were here. He disappeared from the room. A pained groan came from downstairs. I went to the door. Jacob staggered up the stairs, Seth's arm around his shoulders. He brought him down the hall, and I rushed to open the door to Carlisle and Esme's suite for him. Jacob set him down on the bed. Seth looked horrible. Deep red gashes trailed down his chest to his badly broken leg. His right foot was twisted backwards, and his fingers were out of shape. A scrape ran down his face, from his temple, across his nose and down to his chin. I ran downstairs, unable to look at him anymore. Sitting next to Alice, I watched Edward come in with Bella in his arms – well, _pieces_ of Bella, I should say. Carlisle followed with some more of her. I turned into Alice's arm, tears flowing rapidly.

"It will be okay," she promised in a calm tone, stroking my hair. If anybody else had told me that, I wouldn't have believed them. Edward came back downstairs his face pained and out of reach. He sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

A blood-curdling scream floated down from upstairs.

I ran up the steps to see the commotion, hesitating at the closed door. Taking a deep breath, I threw it open. I found myself face to face with an unknown ravenous vampire.

I didn't remember this from the earlier events. The blood-thirsty vampire stalked from the room, his hungry eyes watching the blood flow beneath the thin skin of my neck. He lunged for the sweet spot when I awoke in my bed screaming. I buried my face in my pillow to mute the scream and slow my heart. I sat up, pulling myself into a ball. Tears started flowing rapidly when I heard a light tap on my glass door. I brought my head up to see it was Seth. Throwing open the door, I jumped in his arms.

He stroked my hair as he sat me down on my bed after sliding the deck door closed. _It's alright. It was just a dream,_ he soothed.

_But the first part was real. You looked horrible, _I cried.

_I'm all better now, sweetie, _he assured me.

_I know, but if you had died…the pack would have been broken. Promise me you will be more careful from now on._

_I promise,_ he replied, softly kissing my hair.

_We can't lose you, Seth, _I said drowsily, repeating Jacob's earlier words.

_Let's get you back to sleep, alright?_

I shivered. _Cold? _he asked.

_Just a little,_ I replied.

He gently pushed me down to my pillow, crawling in next to me, and pulled my comforter up over us. _Is that better? _he asked with a soft smile.

_A lot,_ I sighed. He grabbed my arm and placed it against his body. _Thanks._

_Now sleep, B. We've got school tomorrow._

"Goodnight, Seth," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Bri," he responded.


	3. Who You Calling Freaky?

**Helloooo out there! Sorry it took so long to post this. I always have to have the next chapter completed before I post one and chapter four is pretty long. I had to cut it into chunks. Hope that makes you excited! This chapter should clarify some more things and...drum roll please!...NOT TELLING! Just read the dang story! Haha, hope you like it! **

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**

* * *

3. Who You Calling Freaky?

I awoke to my alarm clock in an empty bed. Seth must have left sometime during the night. Unless that was a dream as well. I became dizzy with the feeling of not knowing what was reality and what wasn't. I shook it off and pulled on some clothes, stumbling downstairs for breakfast. As I was getting my cereal ready, I realized with a sharp pain in my stomach that I hadn't eaten at all the day before.

Getting ready was a blur and throughout the day it got worse and worse. In communications Jacob sat, unresponsive in the seat next to me. I grew irritated at him. The bell finally rang, freeing me from this treacherous silence between Jake and I. I met Seth at the door. He always walked me home since his house was just down the road from mine. I explained to him my troubles with Jacob and he helped in every way he could, but I entered my house just as lost as I had been in communications.

The week went by, just as blurry, and before I knew it, Friday was here and my sister, Melanie, was walking through the door with a small suitcase. She went to college full time in Seattle, staying at our house on occasional weekends. We all went out to dinner that night. I loved my family, besides the fact that we were constantly moving. My mom always told me that we were adventurous and liked to see new places. I believed that, but was moving nearly every year entirely necessary? Not exactly. Mom _enjoyed_ moving. New places excited her and she was always looking to do something, preferring to renovate the next house more than anything else.

We all shared the same blonde hair, except Melanie who had somehow managed to get our grandfathers enviable midnight black curls. None of us knew how that worked out, but she loved being different than the rest of us Rigbys. My dad was the joker of the family. He always knew what to say to end an awkward silence or break some ice. My mom, on the other hand, was composed to look like a serious person, but was a child on the inside. Sometimes I thought of her as another sister, instead of my mom.

My parents had, what some people might call, a "love bipolar". One second they would be all lovey on the couch, watching a movie, the next they would be at eachother's throats. That's kind of ironic to say, since some of my friends are vampires, but it was true, nonetheless. They always worked the little mishaps out, of course, but as I grew up, each fight continued to scar me.

My sister was always there to comfort and distract me while they shouted relentlessly at eachother in another room. Melanie was my favorite person in the world. We have always been really close, not hesitating to tell eachother anything. Just recently I came across the one thing I could not tell her. The "gift", as the pack called it.

She couldn't have chose a better weekend to come home. That night, she sat with me on my bed as I told her about my dilemma with Jake, which was incredibly hard since I couldn't tell her about the mind speaking thing.

"Last weekend, I overheard my friend Jacob tell someone he thought he was in love with me," I explained, carefully thinking over my words before they escaped my lips. "But ever since then, he's been sort of ignoring me. This whole week he has sat next to me in communications, like always, but never said anything to me, besides the mumbled hellos and goodbyes."

"Hm, well it sounds like you've got yourself a case of teenage drama." She rolled her eyes. "Well you have three choices."

"What are these choices, wise sister?" I said trying to maintain a straight face and a serious voice. I broke and giggled with her.

"One of them might be hard for you, since you obviously like him, but the other two-"

"You think I_ like _him?" I interjected, blushing.

She looked at me doubtfully. "Why would we be sitting here if you didn't? Do you remember who you're talking to? I know everything there is to know about you! You would think I'd be able to tell if you were in love with someone."

When I didn't respond, she continued, "Three choices. One, jealousy. You could make him feel jealous enough to try and go after you, it won't be too hard, but sometimes it doesn't always work out as planned." - I nodded - "Two, approach him. If you talk to him and tell him your feelings he probably will come out and tell you. That probably will work the best, if you want to go out with him. And three, just ignore him."

"It's kind of hard to ignore him when he's constantly in my head," I slipped. Quick to think of something, I mended, "Well you know, I think about him a lot."

"Ah, this is worse than I thought. Not only is this teenage drama, but this is love drama as well. The dynamic duo. A fiesty couple."

I laughed. She always said things in such a funny way. Like she was an advice giver made personally for my life. We fell asleep there, giggling and telling stories, on my bed. We spent the entire weekend with eachother. It flew by quickly. It came time for her to leave and she was heading out the door, saying her goodbyes, when she whispered to me, "I better see you two together the next time I come and visit," before kissing me on the cheek.

Sadly, I had unconsciously chosen to ignore him. I wasn't as ambitious as she was. Weeks passed slowly by, but Jake still hadn't said anything about the words he had "spoken" to me. I had given up. My hopes left him and fluttered to other things less important. One week, Jacob looked noticably different. Not his physical appearance, but his expressions and actions were different. His face was twisted into an odd expression, hands balled into fists and was constantly fidgeting. It only got worse throughout the week. The end of Friday was here, releasing me to the fresh weekend.

Seth and I talked like always, as we walked down the familiar road on our way from school, in the cool October wind. An unusual silence filled the air. I was just about to ask him what was up when he turned to me.

_Will you go out with me?_ Seth asked hesitantly when we stopped in front of my house. I looked behind me, searching for the person he was speaking to, only to realize he had asked me out. Of course it was me; I was the only one that could hear him in my head. This must be why Jacob had been so tense this week, he probably heard Seth planning to ask me out.

"Seth...I don't know about that..." I replied aloud.

"Why not? Please? Just give it a try. Just one. And if it's awkward at all then that's it. The end. No more pestering from Seth." His face pleaded with as much intensity as he could muster.

"Seth-" I started to protest, but was abruptly silenced by his finger.

"What could go wrong? Bri, one chance. That's all I need."

I grabbed his hand from my face. "All right," I sighed, smiling. My first boyfriend and I already knew everything I possibly could about him.

"I'll pick you up at eleven tomorrow." He winked, then turned on his heel, walking off in the direction of his home.

I glided into my house, unsure of how to feel about my interaction with Seth. Setting my bag down, a wide smile slowly grew across my cheeks.

"Hey, Bri. What's gotten you so giddy?" My mother asked at the sight of my face as I walked into the kitchen.

I ignored her question, replacing it with one of my own, "How do you feel about me going out with Seth Clearwater?"

"When?" She asked excitedly, catching onto my mood.

"Tomorrow at eleven."

She squealed with delight. Times like these made her feel more like my sister than my mom. "We have a lot to do!"

First, we went to my closet, but quickly decided I didn't have anything first-date worthy so that resulted in a drive up to Port Angeles to go for a "quick" shopping trip. We rummaged through the racks until I laid my eyes on the perfect garment. I was attached. It was a casual light turquoise-blue knee length sundress with a wide, deep brown hem. I picked out an off-white button-up cashmere sweater to cover the one inch brown straps and matching leggings to keep my legs at least a little warm in this weather. I dashed to the dressing room, throwing everything on quickly. Stepping from the stall, my mom's jaw dropped. "It's perfect," she smiled.

"And then play it up a little with my beat up brown Converse," I suggested, dancing slightly.

"That would make it complete." She clapped her hands rapidly in excitement.

We bought everything, stopping to eat on the way back home. By the time we got back, it was eight thirty. "What about my hair?" I asked when we got settled back at home.

She told me to take a shower, and she would start from there. I tried to take a quick one, but the warmth of the water calmed and relaxed me. I took my time going through all of the motions of taking a shower, finally getting out and towel drying my mass of tangled hair. I fiercely brushed it to a stick straight form. Throwing on the closest flannel pants and t-shirt I could find, I called my mom up.

She busily went to work on my hair, twisting and pulling until it was completely dry with many ringlets in a halo around my head. "Curls?" I asked breathlessly. "You got them to stay!"

Smiling proudly, she answered, "Now let's hope they last the night!"

She tucked me into bed, kissing my forehead. A smile still stuck to her face as she walked from my room. I turned into my pillow and let out a little squeal. Seth Clearwater. My first boyfriend.

I soon drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

- ~ -

Awaking the next morning, I rushed to my mirror. I smiled when I saw the blonde curls still bouncing in place. Squealing, I glanced at the clock. Nine thirty. I had an hour and a half to get ready. Pulling on my outfit, I carefully cut off the tags and called my mom up to do my make-up for me. She sat me down at my vanity and brushed on a light, but beautiful amount of mascara, blush and eye shadow. When she was done perfecting it, it was a quarter to eleven. I was putting my stuff in my brown purse when Seth asked me, _Are you ready?_

Breathless, I responded, _Nearly._ I ran down the stairs, pulling my socks on as I went. The doorbell rang as I was putting on my shoes. "Mom! Can you get that? It's Seth."

I heard the door open and my mom greet him, a smile plain in her voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Rigby. Thanks for letting me take your daughter out on this lovely day." I tried hard not to laugh at the tone of his voice.

"Seth, you know you can call me Michelle." I could almost hear her eyes rolling in their sockets.

I approached the door, rounding the corner. Gasping, I took in Seth. He was wearing jeans and a navy blue button down shirt. I've only seen him in sweatpants or shorts and a t-shirt.

"You look wonderful," he smiled, his eyes brightening.

"Me? You're wearing jeans!" I giggled. "They look amazing on you."

Blushing, he held out a bouquet of colorful daisies. "I picked them for you this morning."

I took them in my arms, inhaling their delicious scent. "They're beautiful! How did you know daisies were my favorite?"

"I know everything, Bri." He smiled, winking. I handed my mom the flowers to put in a vase. She hugged me tightly, wishing me a fun time.

"Thanks. Bye mom," I called, leaving the house with Seth's arm around my waist.

"Awkward yet?" Seth asked.

"Not at all," I smiled. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"You'll see." He helped me into the car, returning to his side to speed down the road. Trees flew by us, as we made our way down an unfamiliar road. He parked at a dead end. I stepped from the car, wondering where we were. He popped open the trunk, grabbing a cooler.

"Hungry?" He asked. As if on cue, my stomach growled and I realized I hadn't even eaten today. He laughed.

"I guess so," I responded, laughing as well. He took my hand, leading me into the trees. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see, it's not far." Just then a clearing appeared, and we were standing on the edge of a half circle surrounding a secluded beach area. Unlike the other beaches, this one had soft white sand. Several massive rocks stood randomly around. The ocean waves gently engulfed the shore before slithering back to their dark home. I gasped.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"I discovered it a couple years ago," he explained, leading me to one of the large rocks. It was impossibly flat, perfect for a makeshift table. I come here nearly every night. He spread out a yellow checkered table cloth, placing the contents of our lunch on top.

"What's on the menu, Mr. Clearwater?"

"My specialty, peanut butter and jelly." He chuckled.

"Yum," I replied, smiling.

Once he was done arranging, he paused. "Hold on a second."

He went to grabbed two smaller rocks from the edge of the beach and came back, placing them on either side of our table. "There." He stood back and admired his work. "Sit."

I obeyed, Seth sitting as well. He unwrapped our sandwiches, handing one to me. I took it, gratefully taking a bite. The crack of an opening soda, sounded in my ears. He handed me that as well and I sipped it, washing down the sandwich. The plate in the middle of the table contained nearly twenty sandwiches. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Seth asked, amused at my expression.

"I'm not _that_ hungry, Seth," I teased, giggling.

"You know it's not all for you. Werewolf here," he chuckled, pointing to himself. To prove his point, he scarfed down his first sandwich in two bites. I laughed, feeling at ease, as usual, with him. Sadly, this wasn't awkward at all.

We talked happily as I finished my sandwich and then another. While I only ate two, Seth devoured the rest. When we were done, we continued our chatter up and down the beach.

"Thank you Seth," I said abruptly.

"For what?"

"For doing this. It was amazing. I'm glad I got to share my first date with you," I answered quietly.

"I told you it wouldn't be bad," he teased. "And hey, I should be thanking you. I was a little scared there. I thought you were going to reject me."

"I didn't think it would be bad," I insisted, "I just was a little wary about...this."

"Worried about what someone will think?" he guessed.

"A little," I confessed.

"Could I ask who?" he asked, trying to keep his voice sounding like he didn't care, while catching a ringlet of my hair between his thumb and finger.

"Well for starters, the pack." More specifically, Jacob.

"So there's not anyone else?" he asked.

"No," I lied.

He sighed in relief.

"Seth? How is this going to be...afterwards?" I asked hesitantly. I mentally slapped myself for allowing those words to come.

He looked to the water. "Let's hope there isn't an afterwards," he said quietly.

"Are you saying we'll be together forever? You can't honestly think-"

He stopped me, gently grabbing my face. "Bri, everything makes sense with you." By the tone of his voice, I could tell my words had stung him.

"I'm sorry." I turned to walk into the forest.

He caught my elbow. "Sorry about what?"

"I'm not sure I can handle this. I feel...confused? No, that's not it, but I need time to stop and think about my feelings. Some things are too much for even freaky wolf girl to take in."

"You're not freaky," he whispered wiping away tears I hadn't realized had generated.

_Then what do you call this? I'm speaking to you through my mind!_ I felt like I had officially had it.

"A gift," he answered softly.

I laughed crazily. "A gift. Yeah, some gift."

"You don't do this often, do you?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Vent like this. To other people, I mean."

"No not really," I confessed.

"It feels nice to get it off your chest, doesn't it?"

I laughed, "Basically."

I sleepily set my head on Seth's chest. He wrapped his arms around my back. It couldn't have been later than three, yet I felt utterly exhausted. We stood like that for a while, enjoying the moment together.

Seth grabbed my chin, raising my face to look me in the eyes. My heart sped in anticipation to the inevitable move. His head slowly lowered down to my level, one question plain in his eyes. I stared deep into his brown jewels. He took that as an okay, gently pressing his lips to mine. My mind spun. This is exactly how I wished my first kiss to be. Well the feeling part at least. The setting was better than I had imagined it would be. He released my lips.

"I should get you home." I looked up to see the sun just starting to drop over the mountains bordering the ocean.

We packed up the stuff together. He held my hand as we walked back to the car. We drove home in silence, our hands clasped on the arm rest. He dropped me off at my door, leaning over to place a goodnight kiss on my lips.

* * *

**MWAHAHAA! SETH AND BRRIIIII!!!**

**Didn't see that one coming, did you? You know you love it.**

**Review and I may give you a little sneak peak of the next chapter. How evil is that?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**


	4. You May Kiss The Bride

**Wow, sorry for not updating sooner, I was caught at a major writer's block and began writing a whole other fan fiction and a one shot.**

**I more or less got consumed in that and ignored RWW until I realized there was no point in you guys waiting, since I already had chapter four done. ****I'm really trying to focus on getting out chapter five and six so I can get to the good parts, which I have already written, so therefore, after I knock out about three months of the story, I will post a lot quicker! Aren't you excited? Yeah probably not. But I am for sure. It get's a lot better soon.**

**Encouragement (such as reviews *wink wink nudge nudge*) helps a lot too! Well anyways, just read the damn story! And enjoy.**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**

* * *

4. You May Kiss The Bride

Halloween? No, the month couldn't have passed that fast. But sure enough, the day of trick-or-treaters and candy galore was a week away. All I really remember throughout the past weeks was Seth. We were constantly together. He became a regular at my house. My mom was never surprised when she came home from work to see him lounging in the kitchen while I was preparing dinner, or watching TV with me snuggled up to him.

The weekend before Halloween was always my favorite. Saturday, my family would go shopping together for costumes, candy and the occasional house decoration. Then Sunday we would set up all the decorations we had acquired throughout the years, to make our house look old and like a graveyard. Our house was always the best in the neighborhood. Each year was an adventure. We had the same stuff, but we were always in a different home, so the environment would create a game of it, rethinking of ways to arrange everything.

I never really had friends, at least not true friends. Knowing we were going to be moving soon, I tried not to grow too attached to people. That was sort of hard to follow when you heard people in your head, it was impossible not to become best friends with the wolves. I was really looking forward to being able to spend Halloween with my friends. My mom agreed to let me throw a party. It probably wasn't going to be that big, but I was excited nonetheless.

It was the Friday before our adventures and I was walking home with Seth.

"You want to experience my Halloween this weekend?" I asked.

"As long as I'm with you," he smiled.

"Of course you'll be with me, silly." I rocked onto my toes to press my lips to his.

"Alright then," he chuckled. "What will be happening?"

I started to walk up the drive, Seth still standing there. I locked his gaze from over my shoulder, "You'll see."

Blowing him a kiss, I opened the door and watched as he pretended to catch it and bring it to his cheek. I giggled. "Love you."

_Love you too,_ he said, knowing I was too far away to say it quiet enough for only me to hear.

As I turned to walk into the house, I noticed something. A blue car.

"Mel!" I screamed. Dropping my bag in the doorway, I ran to her, embracing her in a tight hug. An odd aroma surrounded me. I ignored it.

"Hey, Bri. I've missed you," she replied. Releasing me, she looked me over.

"I missed you too."

She leaned into my ear, "Where is he?"

"Who?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Your boyfriend, Jake." She eyed me suspiciously. "Don't you dare tell me you chose number three!"

I blushed.

"You did!" she accused, shaking her head. "I knew it was hopeless."

Just then, my mom walked in. She paused in the doorway looking dazed and disoriented. "Where's Seth?"

I laughed. "Home, I think. Unless he's still outside."

"You just left him out there?"

"No, I said goodbye," I replied defensively.

"Why isn't he coming over today?"

"I asked him to hang out with us this weekend." I looked up at her shyly. "If that's alright."

"Yeah of course! You know how much I love him," she enthused. Melanie just stared at us throughout this exchange. A deep clearing of the throat came from the hallway outside the kitchen. I went to see it was Seth.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered with a smile.

"And the devil shall come," he finished, his teeth gleaming behind his gigantic grin.

"I thought you were going home," I said.

"I was, until I heard you talking about me, so I dropped off my backpack and came back." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, but went and hugged him around the waist.

"And you left your door open," he chuckled.

"Oh! Melanie's here, I got a little excited," I confessed.

Melanie poked her head around the corner and gave a slight wave to Seth, winking at me. I heard my mom quietly explain when her head disappeared. Pushing the door closed, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. He laced his fingers through mine.

"Mel, this is Seth. Seth, this is Melanie," I introduced. They shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you," Seth said, grinning at me.

"Wish I could say the same," Mel laughed, giving me a look. "Well I guess she did mention you a few times, but I didn't know you guys were together."

I smiled up at him. _Love you._

"Love you too," he responded aloud. My eyes widened.

"That's so cute! He knows exactly what you're thinking, B." She turned to Seth, "Boy, you've got your hands full."

He held his hands up dropping mine. "At least I've got big hands," he chuckled. His arm hugged my waist.

Melanie laughed. "So, what's on the agenda for this weekend?"

"You know, the usual," I smiled.

"Don't you get tired of it?" she asked.

"Of course not! It's my favorite part about Halloween."

_You know I still don't know about these plans,_ Seth tried to persuade.

_And I still want you to be surprised._

She giggled. "Wow, after all these years." She shook her head. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"How about we just hang out and watch a movie?" I suggested.

They nodded in agreement. I popped in a movie, getting comfortable in the living room. We all sat on the couch with me in between them, snuggled up to Seth. We spent the whole time talking to each other. I couldn't tell you one thing about the film. The credits began rolling and we laughed because we had missed the whole thing.

"What movie did we just watch?" Seth chuckled.

"I have no idea," I giggled in response. Pulling myself up, I pressed my lips to his.

Out of nowhere, Melanie pounced on us. Seth stiffened, his nose twitching.

"Not here you two," Melanie teased, not noticing his reaction.

We laughed, holding a conversation in our minds. _What's wrong, love?_

_Vampires, _he whispered. My laughing stopped abruptly.

_What? The Cullens?_ I asked.

_No, it doesn't smell familiar, and they aren't supposed to be near here,_ he replied. _It's coming from your sister._

"Umm, Mel? Me and Seth are going for a quick walk. We'll be back," I told her hurriedly, tugging on his hand.

"Alright," she replied, a puzzled look on her face.

The second we crossed the threshold, Seth let go of my hand and dashed to the woods, pulling his shirt off on the way.

_Phase,_ I commanded sternly to the other wolves.

Many questions were thrown at me. I ignored them, yelling, _Just do it! Seth needs to talk to you._

I waited for at least five minutes before Seth came from the trees, fully clothed.

_What did they say?_ I asked as he pulled me against him.

_Sam told us to be cautious and to get as much information as we can. Melanie obviously isn't a vampire,_ he explained to me as we walked back into the house,_ so she must be associated with one._

I shuddered at the thought. _What if the vampire isn't vegetarian? _Tears crawled from my eyes.

_Honey, shh, it's going to be alright. Sam said we will find out who it is and make sure Melanie is safe. _He stroked my hair, my face in his chest.

He pulled me to my room. We snuggled up on my bed, my tears coming to no end. After a while, Melanie came in asking what was wrong.

"Nothing, she's just having a bad day," Seth answered for me.

Melanie laughed, and soon got me laughing with her. Once she was positive I wouldn't start crying again, she started up a conversation. Melanie and Seth talked, while I stared blankly, thinking of how to approach the vampire subject. I noticed they were in the middle of a discussion on whether rock or pop music was better. Laughing, I sided with Seth, on the rock side, ending the argument.

"So, Melanie, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, smiling at Seth.

"Yes! He's gorgeous! His name is Phyn," she gushed, blushing.

I squealed. "Tell me all about him."

_What are you doing?_ Seth asked.

_Trying to figure out why she smells like a vampire, _I replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

_Oh._ He laughed at himself for not thinking of it sooner.

Melanie ranted about dates they've been on and how sweet he was. I cut her off, asking, "What does he look like?"

"Like an angel! He has light brown hair and sweet, honey eyes," she described. Seth stiffened again.

"Honey eyes?" I asked, mouth agape. I sighed in relief. At least he's vegetarian.

"Yeah, they are beautiful. Like gold. And his skin is so pale! It looks like snow and even feels like it!"

I shuddered. Seth tightened his arms around me. "S-so when can I meet him?" I stammered.

Her eyes lit up. "Soon, I hope. He could come down with me next time. You could also come and visit me."

_You're not going without me,_ Seth said protectively.

I pulled myself up to him, kissing his nose. _Don't worry, love._

"Well I'm sure mom would like to meet him as well," I replied to Melanie.

"It's set then, I'll ask him to come with me next week." She paused, thinking to herself. "Or, he could come and hang out with us this weekend."

I laughed nervously, "Sure, that would be fine. Seth is coming on our...adventures, so I don't see why Phyn can't tag along as well."

Squealing, she hugged me before walking from my room, her phone already to her ear.

Seth's arms tightened around me as my breath sped. _It's going to be fine, honey, we won't let anything bad happen, _he assured me.

_But he's coming here! To the reservation! What if, by him being here, it makes the younger wolves phase sooner? I shouldn't have told her it would be alright._

Seth contemplated the new dilemma. _Oh, that might be an issue._

_See! I can't do anything right. Now everyone is going to be in danger! _I yelled in my head.

_Honey, that's not true, he's a vegetarian, what's the worst he can do? _he tried to cheer me up.

_He could find his singer, _I whispered. Bella had told me all about her human days, when Edward could barely resist her blood because it "sang" to him.

Just then, Melanie reappeared, a frown on her face. "He can't make it. He has a big project due this week."

I nearly laughed, knowing vampires could easily get three projects done in less than five minutes. At least Melanie didn't know he wasn't human. I composed my face before responding with, "Well that's too bad. We can still have a party of three though."

She sighed, and then smiled, leaping onto the bed. We talked and talked, it seemed like we could never run out of things to say. Our eyes eventually drooped to the point where we could no longer fight the battle of sleepiness.

I awoke, several hours later, to Seth quietly snoring in my ear. I was still sitting in his lap, at the head of the bed, leaning against his chest, Melanie at the foot of the bed, curled in a ball with her leg hanging off the side. Quietly, I stifled a laugh, before gently shaking Seth awake. "Love, what are you still doing here?" I whispered once he was conscious.

He looked confused. I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Never mind, just go back to sleep."

Lazily, he pulled me to him and kissed my lips. I carefully got up to grab a few blankets. When I crept back into my room, I noticed Seth had shifted onto his side, leaving barely enough room for me to squeeze between his arms. I placed a blanket over the sleeping form of Melanie, taking one up to me and Seth. I crawled in between his arms, draping the blanket over us. Seth kissed my hair. "Goodnight, my love," he whispered. Smiling, I fell asleep in the warmth and comfort of Seth's strong arms.

- ~ -

We awoke to my mom, pushing open the door and calling out a good morning. She didn't look surprised to see Seth, yawning sleepily, next to me. After she left, Melanie stretched from the end of the bed, laughing at the memory of the night before. "Wow, we all fell asleep in your bed. How did we manage that?" She nudged Seth with her elbow. "Especially with this beast."

I laughed. "Well it's not that hard when it's just Seth and I," I teased. "You took up most of the room."

"You mean you've slept together before?" she asked suspiciously.

I blushed. "Yeah, but before we started going out."

She laughed. "Wow, you guys are special, alright.

_That was the night I realized that I loved you,_ Seth told me quietly.

I smiled at him. _You're too good for me._

_That's not entirely true,_ he stated with a mischievous smile. I pulled myself up to kiss his lips before towing him and Melanie downstairs to the source of the delicious aroma.

We devoured our food, eager to be on our way. Piling into the car, we sped off to the closest department store in Port Angeles. The ride was long and we were cramped, with my dad driving, mom in the passenger seat and Seth, Melanie and I in the back. When we arrived, we went straight to the candy, grabbing anything and throwing it in our carts. I climbed into my cart, Seth pushing it up and down aisles as I pulled everything off the shelves. When we were done with the candy, we made our way over to the Halloween stuff, picking out a few decorations before going to the costumes. I laughed as Seth held outfits up to him, modeling them down the aisle. We gave up after a while, Melanie being the only lucky one. She found a beautiful black and purple lacey dress with black platform heeled boots.

My family went off shopping at other places, while Seth and I walked, through the rain, down to a thrift store. We rummaged through the racks.

"Having any luck?" he asked.

I laughed, looking up at him. "Not exactly." Behind him, I saw the perfect garment. A bridal gown.

I walked towards it, my eyes never moving. Seth followed close behind. When I got to the counter, I asked the sickly thin woman, "How much is the dress?"

She glanced up at the gown. "Twenty-five dollars." She eyed us warily, first looking between our faces, eventually traveling to Seth's arm around my waist then finally landing down on my left hand and my empty ring finger.

"I'll take it!" I responded excitedly.

She got up to take the dress down from its home on the wall, turning back to me with my prize. "The dressing rooms are back there," she said, pointing to the back of the store.

"Thank you," I smiled, my eyes not leaving the gown. Seth led me back to the room, gently pushing me in and closing the door to wait patiently while I changed. I pulled off my shirt, not bothering with my pants, before I carefully slipped the dress on over my head. Pulling the zipper up with ease, I smiled at the perfect fit. I danced over to the mirror, examining it from different angles. It was beautiful. The chest part was an intricate floral pattern of lace. Snow-white mesh fabric cascaded from the bottom of that, over a soft silk that flowed to the floor. Opening the door, I excitedly examined Seth's face. I twirled in front of him. He caught my waist and pulled me up to him.

"You look beautiful," he beamed, making a line of kisses from my collarbone to my mouth.

"Thank you," I blushed through a shiver.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Seth asked, hiding a smile.

"Didn't you hear? Embry proposed a couple of weeks ago," I teased.

"Oh, I see. What about me?" he tested.

I looked him up and down before rolling to my toes and whispering in his ear, "We'll see." I slipped back into the changing room. Stepping out of the gown, I put my shirt back on. I readjusted my hair and clothes in the mirror before folding the dress over my arm and walking from the stall to be pulled up into a bridal hold. I giggled as Seth carried me to a rack of men's tuxedos. He set me down and took out a suit, complete with the jacket, pants and a white button down shirt, and held it up to him. I smiled, dragging him to the dressing room again. We switched rolls; I was now the patient waiter. He walked from the stall, spinning like I had.

I smiled at him, grabbing his hand on one of his turns. He spun around to meet my lips. I stepped forward, our lips still attached, pushing him into the stall. My arms found their way around his neck, entangling in his hair. I pulled myself up from the ground, dangling on his neck, before wrapping my legs around his torso for support. I lightly licked his lower lip, asking for the entrance which he gladly gave. Softly, I explored his mouth. An odd feeling washed through my body. It thrilled me, making me more passionate with the kiss. Slowly, I drew it to an end, growing embarrassed because we were in a public place. I blushed. That was farther than we had ever gotten.

"That was...intense." He smiled.

"I just had to get that out." I grinned back at him. "Now get changed!"

Seth straightened up and saluted me like I was a drill sergeant. I glided out of the stall, giving him a wink before gently closing the door. I could tell he was trying to hurry up when I heard a soft thud and Seth complain with an, "Ow."

I giggled. "You alright in there, love?"

He pushed open the door. "I fell over," he confessed.

"I heard," I responded, laughing again. He took my hand and directed us to the counter to pay. I handed the woman a fifty before Seth could say a word. We turned, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Hey-" he was about to protest, but I put my finger to his lips to silence him.

"Don't even start. Halloween is my favorite part of the year, so therefore, I'm paying for your costume. Don't complain."

He removed my finger, just to bring it back and kiss the tip. "And you say _I'm_ too good for _you._" He shook his head as he kissed my palm, and then grumbled, "I'm paying for lunch."

I rolled my eyes before turning back to the cashier who was handing me my change and the bag. "Thank you," I replied with a smile.

Seth took my hand as we stepped into the sun light. "Whoa! The sun is out! This day couldn't get any better." He turned to me with a grin.

"You want to bet?" I tried, a smile fighting with my lips. I crouched down, about to pounce.

Seth laughed at me. "I take that back. I'm sure this day could get _a lot _better."

* * *

**Mwahaha! Next chapter should be up in a few days, but I'm not promising anything. I get distracted VERY easily.**

**What happens next, you might ask. Simple. You review and pray I don't get distracted. Maybe I'll even post my other story and my one shot.**

**I don't know...it all depends. Now hop to it, the green button below is getting quite lonely(:**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**


	5. Oh The Joys Of Blood

**Wow, I'm soooo sorry! Like I said in the last chapter, I got caught up writing other things, and in the state of mind I was in if I would have written, Seth would have broken up with Bri and ended up with Jacob. Yeah, let's just say (as a few of you know), I got a little_ too_ into yaoi's(:**

**So anyways, here's the next chapter, hope it makes up for the huge wait.**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**

* * *

5. Oh The Joys Of Blood

After we met my family at the restaurant, we ate at the buffet and then piled back into the car. When the bill for our order appeared, I was careful to distract Seth while my dad paid. In the car, we were even more squished than before with the bags held on our laps. Arriving back home, we got everything put away before I took Seth's hand, and the bag with our costumes in it, and pulled him to the backyard.

Seth and I giggled as we hung our garments up in the trees, ripping them to shreds. I lightly dusted them with a gray spray paint, to create an older, more eerie look. Seth then splattered red fabric paint, to represent blood, as I laughed from my perch on his shoulders. By the time we had finished, the clothes we were wearing were covered in paint. Seth had his back to me, and I flicked the brush in his direction, creating a red stripe up his back. He slowly turned on his heel, fighting a smile. I internally debated whether I should run or hit him with more, as he inched closer and closer to me.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have done that, honey," he told me with an evil grin. I took a step forward, towards the paint. I lunged for the can, grabbing it before he could. Turning, I found myself wishing I had Leah's super speed and darted off, faster than I could have imagined. Seth stopped chasing, watching me with a look of astonishment on his face. A smile grew across my cheeks. I soon wiped Seth's look off, by dipping my hands in the red liquid, sprinting back to him and grasping his face to kiss his lips. I stepped back to proudly examine my work. He had two handprints on his cheeks. He looked at me, shocked, before leaning in to wipe his face off on mine. We continued like that for over an hour. By the time we were done, we were head to toe in red paint. Many of the trees were also damaged from our war.

I tried running my fingers through my hair, but was stopped by the crusted paint. Seth placed his arm around me, guiding me through the back yard to my house.

He pushed open the front door, only to be stopped by my mom. "Not in here, you don't!" She shooed us out of the entry way.

"But-" I started to protest, but stopped as I got an idea. "Alright."

She closed the door on us as I took Seth's hand and led him to the back of the house and up the steps to the deck. I pulled him into my bedroom through the sliding door, glad I almost always forgot to lock it. I collapsed onto my bed. Seth chuckled before joining.

I rolled over to face him, so my body was nearly on top of his. "You know, you look quite sexy in red paint," I told him after giving him a kiss.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He pulled me up for another kiss. I struggled through the paint in his hair to place my fingers at his roots. Like earlier, our tongues explored each other's mouths. I used my legs to push myself the rest of the way on top of him. His hands rubbed my back, eventually making it to my hair.

I pulled away, giggling nervously. "I don't think this is such a good idea here."

Seth laughed, blushing as red as the paint. "I should run home to take a shower," he decided.

"Probably." I smiled as we stood from out positions. He was about to leave when I grasped his hand and rolled onto my toes for one last peck.

"See you soon," he breathed, embracing me in a hug.

"Soon," I echoed into his chest. He let go, watching as I danced across the room, and grabbed a fresh towel. As I closed my bedroom door, I gave him a wink and blew him a kiss.

I tried my best to take a quick shower, but that never works for me. The warmth of the water held me there, making my muscles relax and unable to move. I thought of Seth, and sped up the process, quickly lathering then rinsing my shampoo and conditioner. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around me, my feet moving slowly across the hall to my bedroom. I blushed when I saw Seth sprawled across my bed with wet shaggy hair.

He looked up at me, his face growing redder than mine. "Umm, sorry, I didn't – well I – sorry."

My blush deepened and I threw him a nervous smile. I pushed my paint splattered clothes down to the bottom of my hamper and quickly grabbed some clean ones. Trying not to look at Seth again, I rushed back to the bathroom, now unable to get dressed in my bedroom. After pulling on my clothes, I went back to my room.

"Hey," I greeted him. His face was still slightly red.

He smiled. "Sorry, I didn't realize you get dressed in here." His face flashed a slightly deeper red.

I giggled, "It's alright. Would you like some dinner?"

He nodded and I pulled him from the bed. We descended down the stairs, hand in hand, to the kitchen. My mom was just finishing up and setting plates of spaghetti around the table.

"Hey kids. Hungry?" she asked, beaming at us.

I giggled. "When _isn't_ Seth hungry?"

"Hey! It's not my fault," he defended. I kissed his pouting lips.

She laughed at us. My mom learned quickly that Seth had quite an appetite, usually making a lot more food when he was expected to be over. She was told that both his parents ate a lot of food as teenagers, so that only resulted in their children being the same way. Melanie, hearing our little banter, came downstairs and smiled at Seth and I.

"Settle down, you two," she said as she sat down at the table.

I took my place next to her, sliding Seth into the seat beside me. We devoured dinner, our taste buds rising in excitement at each delicious mouthful. When Seth was fully satisfied, the three of us went up to my room and watched a movie. Like last night, we talked throughout it and then a second one before falling asleep, sprawled across my bed.

-----

I awoke Sunday, delighted to see that the weather was the same as yesterday. My cheeks turned a bright crimson when I realized our awkward sleeping positions on the bed. Seth was propped up by pillows against the headboard, with me laying face down on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. His arms were wrapped around me and my hands were underneath him in an embracing way. I was sweating like a pig, which made me blush even deeper. Melanie's legs were entangled in ours as she was lying loosely at the end of the bed, snoring lightly.

I pulled my hands out from beneath Seth before struggling out of his grasp without disturbing him. His arms fell back to his stomach without even a twitch. He took a deep breath, the warm release sweeping over to me. I couldn't help but to lean down and place a soft peck on his lips. To my surprise, he kissed back. I pulled away only to see he was still in a slumber. My mouth brushed with his again and this time he brought his hand up to my cheek. I gently licked the edge of his pouty lip.

"Mm," he grumbled in his sleep. I rolled my eyes before going downstairs.

"Good morning. It's about time you guys woke up," my mom greeted.

"It's only me, Mel and Seth are dead."

She laughed. "It's already noon, go get their lazy butts up!"

"Wow, we were up quite late though," I answered, going back up the steps.

I shook Melanie awake. "Wake up Mel, its noon, we need to decorate!"

"If you say so," she muttered sleepily. I pushed her off the bed and she went to the bathroom. I crawled up to Seth.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," I sang in his ear. My lips kissed down his jaw line. Without opening his eyes, he brought his hand around and pulled my face up to him.

"Stop teasing me," he said before pecking my lips.

"How did you sleep?" I fit in between kisses.

"Oh I slept wonderfully with you in my arms." He pulled me closer to him.

I kissed him again. "How about some lunch?" I suggested.

"Lunch?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Yes, lunch. You sleepyheads slept until noon, so therefore you get lunch."

I let him get dressed in the clothes he brought back from his shower before we went downstairs and I opened the fridge. "What would you like?" I asked him.

"Bri, make you're sandwiches! I haven't had one in so long," Melanie answered for him.

"Alright," I caved, and then turned to Seth. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah that's perfectly fine." He took a seat at the table and watched as I flitted across the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients to the sandwiches I've been making all my life.

"So when are you going to enter these into a contest of some sort?" Melanie piped up.

I laughed. "They aren't _that_ good, Mel."

"Let's have Seth be the judge of that." She smirked.

I sighed, throwing together the sandwiches and handing them out.

Seth took a bite before turning to me. "These are amazing, honey! Why haven't you made these for me before?" He pulled me to him, kissing my lips.

I giggled, "Well, if I knew you would have loved them so much, I might have."

"So are they contest worthy, Seth?" Melanie butt in.

"Of course, I could live off of these things," he replied, kissing me again.

"Alright, enough about sandwiches, hurry up so we can decorate," I urged.

They laughed at me and finished their lunch. I thought nothing of it when Seth didn't complain that he was still hungry.

I dragged them to the basement and made them carry up the boxes of decorations out to the front yard. We immediately got to work, shoving tombstones into the ground and draping cobwebs over anything and everything. Many other things were placed here and there. I was constantly making them rearrange everything in every way possible. Needless to say, it took us several hours to perfect it. When we were done, I pulled out the fog machine and plugged it in, letting it spread through the grass.

"It looks amazing, sweetie," Seth said, putting his arm around me and resting his cheek on top of my head.

"Oh, we're not even done. Do you expect us to keep the inside looking like that?" I shook my head at him before taking his hand and towing him into the house with the boxes of decorations.

The act continued throughout the house, and I could tell Seth was getting kind of annoyed. I kept kissing him and telling him I was almost done. When I was completely satisfied with the results, I went into the kitchen and started preparing dinner. Seth collapsed into a chair.

"That was…intense. You weren't kidding when you said Halloween was your favorite." He smiled up at me.

I just grinned back and kissed his forehead. He watched me make tacos that in his opinion were "Oh, so delicious".

When we were done eating and I had convinced him I was fully satisfied with the outcome, we said our goodbyes. It was pretty late, and to my disgust, we had school tomorrow. I stopped him at the door. He lowered his head to rest his forehead on mine.

"Goodnight, Bri, sweet dreams," he whispered, his warm breath caressing my face before he leaned down and placed a long kiss on my lips. I put my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. His hands pulled me closer to him at the small of my back. I released his lips and laid my head on his chest.

"Goodnight, love," I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep in his arms tonight. He pecked my lips once more before closing the door behind him.

I trudged up the steps to find Melanie shoving everything into her suitcase.

"No, not you too," I whined.

"Bri, honey, we both have school tomorrow, and you know I can't afford to skip anymore classes," she giggled, pulling me into a hug.

"I know. This weekend was just so amazing. Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome, dear sister. I shall return soon, with my Phyn," she replied dramatically. "Until then, goodbye."

I laughed as she released me. She pulled her suitcase off her bed and started down the stairs. I followed her out to her car. She shoved her bag in and turned to face me. "It was nice meeting Seth, but next time please tell me when you get a boyfriend. Sisters need to know these sorts of things!"

"God, I miss you already," I responded throwing my arms around her.

"I miss you too, honey. I'll see you soon, and don't hesitate to call me," she concluded, kissing me on the cheek before climbing into the car. I watched her headlights disappear down the road as I waved. When they were gone, I found my way back to my room and collapsed on my bed.

* * *

***HINT* Reviews = Happy Quina = Faster Update and possibly a spoiler(:**

**YES! Review, and you get a sneak peak! Like I've said in previous chapters.**

**I also need ideas for the next couple chapters, so if you guys could help me with that, it would be greatly appreciated(:**

**I love you alllll, fellow fanfictioners!**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**


	6. Parties, Boyfriends & Vampires

**Hello sea kittens! **

**First of all, I would like to give a HUGE thanks to my reviewers for reviewing and the anonymous "secret reviewer" for giving me a great idea! I love you all dearly. I also want to thank A Cullen Wannabe for making me her featured author in one of her chapters. She has an amazing story called In The Shadow of the Day and is currently working on the sequel. When you have the time, I extremely recommend that you read it.**

**Anyways, sorry for the long(ish) author's note, now on with chapter six!**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**

* * *

6. Parties, Boyfriends & Vampires

Before I knew it, my alarm clock was screaming at me from across the room. Last night, I had fallen asleep in my jeans on top of my blankets, barely on the bed. I groaned and got up to silence the piercing ring. Twisting, I felt the stiffness in my muscles from the uncomfortable way I slept. As I got ready, I mentally prepared myself for the upcoming school day.

The day went by basically uneventful. At lunch, Seth helped me to invite my friends to the party. After school, Seth and I worked on homework together before dinner. He told me how he was lectured by his mom for spending too much time with me and making my mom feed him. I laughed to the point of tears as he recalled her exact words and facial expressions. So he was no longer allowed over for dinner. Or sleepovers. When he had to leave, I clung to him, kissing his lips. He gave me a grin and promised to see me tomorrow.

Tuesday was just the same, except I started hearing whispers about my party. I was getting a little nervous about how big it was getting. Seth calmed me down by assuring that everything would be great. I clung to his help, hoping he was right. It was only supposed to be a few of my friends.

Wednesday and Thursday rolled by, the whispers getting slightly louder each hour. I sat in bed, staring at the ceiling. My breath whispered a sigh as I turned onto my side. I gazed out the door this time, letting my eyes flutter over the stars. No matter what my mind told itself, I was not tired. I groaned and threw off my comforter, standing from the bed. Sliding open the door, I dragged the blanket outside and collapsed in the chair. My gaze got lost in the starry night. I found myself wondering where Seth was and wished he was with me. As if to answer my silent plead, I heard the rustling of leaves followed by soft footsteps up to the deck. My lips curved into an involuntary smile as Seth approached me. Shirtless. He chuckled when he realized I was there.

"What are you doing out here, sweetie?" he asked, pulling me from the chair so he could slip beneath me.

"I couldn't sleep," I admitted. I snuggled up closer to his warm body, inhaling his wonderfully woodsy scent.

"Me either," he sighed, squeezing me slightly tighter.

"So you decided to spy on me?" I questioned in mock horror as I leaned away from him. "What a creeper."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Is it wrong for a kid to miss his beautiful girlfriend?"

I laid my head back down on his chest. "I don't deserve this."

"Correction, _I_ don't deserve _you,_" he responded lovingly. "You deserve everything. The stars, the moon, everything."

I gazed up into his eyes, feeling a few tears in my own. "That was incredibly corny," I told him before kissing his lips with as much passion as I could muster. I twisted around, straddling his lap as my fingers found fistfuls of his silky hair.

His hands pressed into the exposed skin of my lower back before he began to slowly raise my shirt. I grabbed his hands and pulled them into my lap.

"We can't do this tonight, love," I told him before pecking his lips.

He blushed. "Sorry."

"Honey, don't be sorry. It's not that I don't want to, I just have a lot on my mind," I explained.

He nodded. "I understand, I shouldn't have rushed it like that," he apologized, watching our hands between us.

I yawned, giggling when Seth did too.

"Do you want to sleep over?" I asked.

He pretended to think about it before saying, "I don't think my mom would approve." His voice was drowning in false worry.

"And when has that stopped you?"

He chuckled before carrying me into my room. "Never," he whispered as he tucked me into bed and slid in next to me.

I shivered and pushed myself against his warmth. His arms wound around my waist, holding me tighter.

"I love you," he breathed into my ear before I fell into unconsciousness.

- ~ -

My alarm clock screamed and I noticed I was unnaturally warm when Seth groaned in my ear. I sat up quickly to shut it off. If it was on too long, my mom would come in.

"Seth, honey, what are you still doing here?"

He shot up. "Shit, my mom."

I rolled my eyes. "I have you covered. Change your clothes." Thank God we thought it would be smart for the wolves to keep some clothes at my house, "just in case".

He nodded and I hurried downstairs. Luckily, my parents were still asleep.

I tip-toed into the kitchen, and poured two bowls of cereal. I carried them back upstairs, tripping several times.

When I stumbled into my bedroom, Seth caught me, taking the bowls from my arms and placing them on my desk. He began taking a few bites as I grabbed some clean clothes and brought them into the bathroom. I quickly changed and applied some make-up before returning to find Seth in my chair, devouring the last bits of his breakfast. I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"You're adorable," I told him, resting my chin on top of his head and draping my arms over his shoulders.

"Me? You obviously didn't check the mirror while you were in there," he chuckled before bringing a spoonful of Cheerios up to my lips. I chomped down happily, laughing when Seth spilled milk on his cheek as he was bringing the spoon back down.

He scowled at me, but erased it when I slid onto his lap.

"This might be an easier arrangement," he decided. I giggled and kissed his lips.

He helped me finish my breakfast as quietly as possible before I towed Seth into the bathroom and handed him a spare tooth brush. We attempted to brush peacefully, but of course, Seth had to "cheek brush", as he put it, my face. I reciprocated with a "nose brush", continuing until we had toothpaste all over our faces. I got a washcloth from the closet and began to scrub off my face, making me reapply my makeup.

Seth laughed, but assured me I didn't need any makeup to look beautiful.

"You sound just like my dad," I told him.

I picked up my hair brush and began tugging it through my hair. Seth's hand stopped mine.

"I've always wanted to do this," he whispered. "Can I?"

I nodded. He took the brush from me and worked it through my hair, followed by his fingers. I watched the contentment on his face as his eyes followed the brush. He stopped to play a little with my bangs before pushing them aside to kiss my forehead.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"You're welcome." I giggled, "If I knew you would have enjoyed it so much, I would have had you over here every morning."

"Haven't I ever told you how much I love your hair?"

"No, but I think you showed it pretty well."

He turned me around and combed his fingers through my hair once more, bringing my lips to his.

"Come on, we're going to be late," I urged, tugging on his hand. "Go out the deck door and meet me by my car."

"What about my backpack?" he asked as he stepped into my room.

"Don't worry," I called softly over my shoulder, "Like I said, I have you covered."

As I passed my parents' room, the door swung open to reveal my very sleepy mom.

"Good morning, mom," I greeted cheerily as I was skipping down the stairs.

"Well someone's happy," she commented sleepily, following me, "Who were you talking to?"

"Um, I was just on the phone with Seth. He's coming over after school to help get ready for tonight," I covered.

"Oh right, that would explain the mood," she mumbled.

I nodded. "Mom, I'm going to be late, I'll see you later." I gave her a wave as I grabbed my backpack and stepped out the door to be greeted by a light rain.

Shit, what a great way to begin the day. The week was going so well, weather wise, until today. I groaned. When I saw Seth leaning against the door of my blue 1967 Impala, I remembered what I was supposed to do.

_Leah, you don't have to respond, but if you could please tell your mom Sam had Seth running patrol last night, _I told her as I was unlocking the door. I held up a finger to Seth who looked as if he was about to speak. _And if you could, bring his backpack to school for him that would be great. See you later._

I climbed in and unlocked Seth's door. He sat down and eyed me, silently asking if it was okay to speak. I laughed and nodded.

"Leah?" he asked simply as I was starting the car.

I smiled and asked playfully, "Who's the genius?"

He pretended to look confused for a second before grinning. "You. Always you." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

We drove to school in comfortable silence while Seth played with my hair. When we stepped out of the car, I noticed Leah approaching us with Seth's backpack.

"Thanks, Leah," I said as she handed me the bag.

"Only for you, Bri," she laughed, "So what were you two doing all night anyways? Or do I even want to know?"

Her gaze traveled between both of our faces. We blushed. "Sleeping," we responded in unison.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure."

I laughed. She had obviously been spending a lot of time with Jacob lately. I didn't know how I should have felt about that, but I knew the jealousy that overwhelmed me shouldn't be it.

"We were, honestly," Seth insisted.

She shook her head. "I believe that, I just can't believe you guys haven't done anything yet."

I felt my blush deepen. "Leah, it hasn't even been a month."

Seth turned to me with incredulous eyes. "Honey, our anniversary was a couple of days ago."

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry! I've just been so caught up with everything," I appologized, smacking my forehead with the heel of my hand.

He took my face in his hands. "It's alright, sweetie, I understand. We'll celebrate this weekend."

I tipped onto my toes, up to his level, and pressed my lips softly to his. Seth's hands pushed my hair back from my face as I heard Leah slowly retreating away from our private moment. I could feel the smile on her face in my head. I knew she was happy that Seth had found someone without being forced by imprinting, but she was worried that when that certain person came around, I would be left with my heart broken like she had.

Seth leaned down and kissed my forehead. He took my hand and led me to my first class. At the door, Seth opened his bag and pulled sparkly black cat ears out. He flashed a crooked grin as he carefully placed it on my head and adjusted my hair around it.

I giggled and began purring. A deep chuckle ruptured from Seth's chest as he began to pet me.

The purring was interrupted by my loud laugh just before the bell rang and Seth sped off to his class, blowing me a kiss.

Morning classes were uneventful, the same monotonous routine. Lunch was definitely a pickup. The moment I stepped through the door, Seth had his arms around me.

"How is my kitty?" he asked mischievously.

"Purrfect," I giggled.

"I'm sorry, they don't sell cat food here," he told me as seriously as he could.

"I'm sure we can find something. Maybe they are selling fish sticks today," I responded, stepping past him towards the lunch line.

"So are you excited for the party?" Seth asked as he took my hand and led me through the line.

I groaned. "Excited? More like nervous!"

"It will be fine, honey," he told me for the millionth time, "I promise you."

I sighed, but smiled. "I hope you're right, I have a really bad feeling about tonight."

He groaned and pulled me to him by my waist. "You're amazing sweetie, and this party will be too."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" I insisted once he started kissing my neck.

He chuckled as we walked to our table.

After lunch, my classes went just as blankly as the first half. The bell rang, and I met Seth at the door of the classroom. He grinned widly, taking my hand.

"How is your day going so far?" he asked me.

"Quite boring, actually," I sighed. We were mere hours away from the party. "How's yours?"

Seth began telling me about something Embry did as we stepped into the car. He was just finishing up with his story as I pulled into my driveway.

In the house, we grabbed a quick snack before blowing up a few balloons, hanging some streamers and organizing the food. The whole process took us a little over an hour. We then went up to my bedroom to get into our costumes. I slipped my dress on in the bathroom, leaving Seth to change in my room. I pulled the Halloween makeup out from under the sink, taking the container back to my room.

I pushed Seth into the chair at my vanity, ordering him to keep still. When I was finished with our makeup, his dark skin looked creepy with a thin layer of white that made his skin glow from underneath. His eyes looked dark with "blood" trickling from the outer corners of them. My makeup was the same, but looked quite different because of my skin tone. I gave him a kiss before handing him a tube of black lipstick. He smeared it on his lips before I did the same on mine. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from my throat at the image of Seth putting on lipstick. I glanced at the clock, noticing it was about five minutes before everyone was supposed to arrive.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I dashed downstairs and opened the door to reveal a vampire coven.

I burst into laughter, clutching my sides

"You guys look ridiculous!" I gasped between giggles. Before me stood Quil, Embry, Jacob, Paul, Collin and Brady in stereotypical vampire costumes with plastic fangs.

"Thanks," Embry smirked.

"I knew she would get a kick out of this," Jacob chimed in. A huge grin was plastered to his face as he watched me slowly regain control.

"I love you guys with a fiery passion," I chuckled.

"And we love you too, but can we cut the chatter and get on with this party?" Quil responded.

I nodded. "Of course. To the living room!"

I led them into the other room and turned on the stereo, popping in five Halloween CDs.

Half an hour later, everyone I had invited had shown up and were dancing in the living room. I was starting to get the feeling that the pack had threatened a few people if they had shown up, when the doorbell rang for the hundredth time tonight. I excused myself from my friends to answer it. I swung open the door to see Melanie, looking incredibly gorgeous in the costume she had picked out last weekend. I squealed and threw my arms around her neck.

"I'm so glad you came!" I told her.

"You thought I'd miss this? And I did promise you that you could meet Phyn."

I froze. "He's here?"

"Yeah, is that alright with you?" she asked searching my face for an answer.

I smiled. How bad could it be. "Of course."

She grinned and hugged me again. Her head turned towards her car and she called to Phyn. I watched as a tall man climbed quite gracefully out of the driver's side and glided over to us. He looked exactly how Melanie had described.

"Bri, I would like you to meet Phyn."

She took his hand and he grinned at me, flashing his pearly vampire teeth. "Nice to finally meet you," he greeted in a soft but manly voice.

"Nice to meet you too, I've heard so much about you," I stuttered, trying to keep my calm.

I watched his face and couldn't help the feeling that I've seen him before.

Then it hit me. My hand flew instinctively to my throat.

_Seth,_ I squeaked, _It's him._

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy! If I continued, it would have gotten too long and boring, and I love making people want more.**

**So here's a question for you: Who is Phyn? Where has Bri seen him before?**

**Review and you get a sneak peak! If you don't have anything to say, just leave a smiley (or a frowny).**

**I would like to mention that I got a livejournal which I will update hopefully more often than this. In it I explain what's going on in my life and when I will get out new chapters, etc. The link is in my profile, so check it out if you get a chance.**

**I leave you here to click the button. What have you got to lose? I promise you won't regret it(:**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**


	7. The Wonderful Thing Called Emotions

**Sorry for the wait. Well I guess it wasn't much of a wait compared to the other waits.**

**This chapter is pretty short, but it's something. I couldn't go any further. To make it up, I already have the start of chapter eight, and I'm working on it mucho (alot). **

**I love you guys! Just thought I'd get that out there. You're reviews make me smile like a fool. I would like to thank you all! And I'll send all my loving to you! (Quina randomly breaking into song) I'm overly giddy at the moment, so I'll go calm myself with packing and writing! (this is when you chant: WRITE! WRITE! WRITE! etc.).**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, it's not the greatest, but don't worry! Chapter eight is ah-mazing (so far). Now, READ!**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**

* * *

7. The Wonderful Thing Called Emotions

Seth appeared behind me. He gave Melanie a hug and shook Phyn's hand in greeting, trying his hardest not to flinch at the coldness of his touch. They wandered into the living room before Seth spun me around to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

_Phyn, he's the one from my dream,_ I told him.

_What dream, honey?_ He pushed my hair back from my face.

_From the day you were attacked, and I was bit. The nightmare I had was about everything that had happened that day, but it ended in me getting attacked by a vampire. By Phyn,_ I explained.

He pulled me closer to him, careful not to ruin my makeup. _Don't worry, sweetie, it was only a dream._

_I know, but I'm scared for Mel. I don't want her to get hurt._

He stroked my hair, assuring me, _He's vegetarian._

_He wasn't in my dream,_ I whispered.

_I know, but don't worry. Enjoy your party._

I smiled at him. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" he grinned. "Now let's go have some fun."

He kissed my forehead before taking my hand and leading me back into the living room. The pack had migrated to a corner with tense bodies. Jacob glanced at me in question.

_Don't worry, he's with Melanie and he's a vegetarian. No one will get hurt,_ I told them.

They immediately relaxed.

As I was going back over to resume my conversations with my friends, I noticed Melanie and Phyn dancing together. The way he looked at her brought tears to my eyes. It reminded me of how the wolves looked at their imprints. I felt bad for getting all worried about Melanie.

Seth looked down at me when he realized I stopped moving. He looked to see what stopped me and smiled before kissing away my tears.

"I told you everything would be fine," he whispered, kissing my ear lobe.

The rest of the party went by smoothly. Surprisingly, no one I hadn't invited had showed up. I was positive the pack had something to do with that.

People began leaving around eleven until it was only Phyn, Melanie, Embry, Jacob, Seth and I.

The wolves refused to leave Melanie and I alone with a vampire. I never really understood why those three were the most protective of me.

We had all gotten cleaned up and were settling down to watch a few horror movies, which were really not that scary, when I got the strangest feeling. I felt as if I was going to cry, but had no idea why. Seth pulled me onto the couch next to him while Jacob plopped down beside me with Embry at my feet. The feeling intensified. My heart began to feel like it would split in two. I held my breath and winced, fighting the urge to clutch at my chest. Throughout the movies, it got gradually worse. Once Seth had fallen asleep, I noticed the pain had dulled slightly.

I turned to see him peacefully curled up. I was going to lie up against him, but he had his arms across his body and his feet tucked under him, leaving me no space. I sighed, turning back to the current movie and crossing my arms. Jacob chuckled and pulled me against him. The pain disappeared entirely. I didn't protest like I probably should have.

For the first time, I noticed Phyn and Melanie. She was asleep in his arms, while he played absentmindedly with her hair.

I decided now was a good time to voice my questions.

"Does she know?" I whispered, knowing he could hear. I realized it was a dumb question because he probably had no idea what I was talking about, let alone that I even knew what he was.

He didn't look up from her face. "No. I can't put her life in danger like that. I love her too much to lose her," he responded, with no hint of surprise. "I was quite shocked to find out that you are her sister. I've always wanted to meet you."

My jaw dropped. Meet _me_? "Why is that?"

"You see, Bri, for many years I worked with the Vulturi. We've heard every legend in history. I know what you are. You're very special. If it weren't for the bonds you have with the Quileutes, you would have been part of the guard by now. A high ranked one, I might add," he explained.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"It's not my job to answer that."

I pondered my new found information, storing it away for later.

"How old are you?" I asked after a while.

"I was born in 1742 and was changed in 1767."

"Wow," was all I could say. He was way older than Edward. "Do you have a power?"

"I'm able to feel people's wants and desires."

I glanced at the wolves. They were all sound asleep. I lowered my voice further. "What are mine?"

"Him," he said simply.

"Seth?" I questioned warily.

"No."

"Jacob," I breathed. It wasn't a question.

He nodded. "His are the same of you."

"But I love Seth," I protested.

"Love is blind. Now get some rest, we can talk in the morning."

"Goodnight, Xaephyn," I yawned.

"How did you know my name is Xaephyn?" he asked.

"You told me," I responded honestly.

He laughed quietly. "But the thing is, I didn't. That's why you're special. Sweet dreams, Bri."

And before I could ask what he meant, I was asleep.

---

I awoke with my head in a warm lap. My head shifted to the side and I kissed Seth's leg. He stroked my hair before bending down to kiss my forehead and returning to his original position.

"Good morning, love," I smiled.

He shot up from the back of the couch. I turned to see it was Jacob. His eyes were wide as he stared down at me. I blushed furiously and checked to make sure Seth wasn't awake to see our exchange.

"Sorry, Bri, I-I thought I was dreaming," he stammered sleepily.

My blush deepened. He practically just admitted he dreams of me. I smiled like a fool, but internally slapped myself. Xaephyn was right.

Jacob smiled back at me, blushing with a look of pure bliss gracing his face.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I pushed myself up to his face. His eyes flickered emotion before I carefully pressed my lips to his. He seemed surprised at first, but responded by pulling my waist closer to him. It was unlike any kiss I had ever had. Nothing could have compared. My body swelled with pure ecstasy from the excitement the simple touch electrocuted me with. I reluctantly released his mouth with a look of apology.

"Sorry," I breathed, gazing through my lashes into his dark chocolate eyes.

"Don't be," he whispered, a little breathless. I pulled back and leaned my head against the back of the couch.

We sat there for a while until I stood from the couch, wobbling slightly. Light footsteps followed me to the kitchen.

"She's really happy with you," I told them without turning around.

"I realize that. I don't deserve her, though. She's the most amazing person I've ever met," a husky voice responded. I turned in shock to see Seth leaning against the door frame with a strange look stretched across his face. By the sound of the footsteps, I was expecting Xaephyn.

I smiled and blushed as the meaning of his words sunk in.

He crossed the distance in two strides, taking my face in his hands. His eyes held an unnamable emotion. "I will do anything to make you happy," he told me sincerely before pecking my lips.

I nodded, thinking about the conflict laid out before me. A few tears pooled in my eyes. Damn you, tear ducts. One spilled over and Seth stroked his thumb across my cheek to catch it.

"I love you," I whispered, my voice cracking. My heart was torn. Not broken, but for who I should choose. Deep down, I couldn't deny the fact that I love Jacob, but at the same time, I was in love with Seth.

Jesus, love is a bitch.

* * *

**As always, review and get a sneak peak! (except the last chapter, sorry about that) I promise I have one ready as we speak. Er...read? Write? Bahahaa, whatever! Now review and I'll be uberrrrrr happy(:**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**


	8. Thinking Of You

**Here it is! Chapter 8! This chapter was inspired by the song Thinking Of You by Katy Perry. I suggest you listen to it to get an idea of Bri's feelings throughout the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**

* * *

8. Thinking Of You

I'm not positive how we ended up at the park, but it was a beautiful day, and I was with my favorite people in the world. I wandered over to the tire swings and collapsed into one. All was peaceful when a russet-skinned giant charged at me and spun the swing in a high circle. I giggled, screaming for him to stop.

"I don't think that's an option," I heard Embry's voice boom over the wind in my ears.

Suddenly, while the tire was still suspended in the air, I was captured into a pair of cold arms.

"Xaephyn," I responded dramatically, "my savior. How will I ever repay you?"

He chuckled before seriously thinking it over. "As long as I get your sister, I've got all I need in this life."

I smiled up at him. "She's really lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one," he replied, setting me on my feet.

"All you vampires are the same. You don't think enough of yourselves."

"We're monsters," he whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob walking towards us with a strange expression.

I gave Xaephyn a hug, whispering, "Exactly my point," before going to see what was up.

"What's the matter?" I asked Jacob, meeting him halfway.

_Something about him is making me nervous. I just have a weird feeling,_ he told me.

I watched Xaephyn embrace Melanie and touch his forehead to hers. They spoke in low voices with loving smiles gracing their lips.

I was completely mesmerized by the scene before me. It looked like it had been taken directly from a sappy love movie.

_He seems fine to me, Jake,_ I assured him, turning to look up at his face. I couldn't help the feeling his smile gave me. The way his eyes searched my face for emotion, erased whatever was left of it and replaced it with a new feeling. A bubbling began in my stomach and I forced myself to look away from him. I checked my wrist for the time.

"Should we go get some lunch?" I asked Jacob, careful not to get too attached to the sight of his face again.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"One thirty. I'm surprised you're not hungry yet," I giggled.

"Me too, we didn't even have that big of a breakfast."

"Are you kidding me? You each ate about three bowls of cereal!"

He pointed to himself. "Werewolf here."

I stopped breathing. Seth had said the same words on our first date. I felt horrible for what I was doing. I couldn't be falling for Jacob, I was in love with Seth! I turned on my heel and walked away from him.

"Bri? Are you alright?" Jacob asked, stepping up next to me.

I hid my face. "Yeah I'm fine," I sniffed, wiping my cheeks.

Seth came jogging up to us, silently asking Jacob what was up. I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye. Seth pulled me into his arms and I covered my face with my hands, the tears coming faster. He just held me and stroked my hair. All I could think about was this morning when Jacob was doing the same. I sobbed harder.

"What's wrong?" I heard Xaephyn ask.

"I have no idea," Jacob whispered. "We were just talking when she turned and walked away. When I asked her if she was alright she said she was fine, but she was crying."

"Seth, let me talk to her," Xaephyn offered.

A barely audible growl came from Seth's chest, and I could have sworn a matching one came from Jacob as well. I slipped out of Seth's arms and into Xaephyn's without question.

"Xaephyn, I don't know what to do anymore," I cried into his shirt.

"I know it's hard. Do what you're heart says is best for you. Someone is going to get hurt, there's no stopping that, so you should do whatever will make you the happiest," he whispered, too low for the wolves to hear, into my hair.

"Thank you, Xaephyn," I said, looking up into his face.

"Anytime, Bri." He kissed my cheek.

I squeezed his waist once more before turning towards the wolves. They looked shocked to see that he was able to soothe me after my small meltdown.

"Lunch anyone?" I asked.

After our meal, we made our way back to my house and watched a few movies. Around six, I made lasagna for us. Embry and Jacob went home soon after they ate, finally trusting that I would be fine with just Seth. We went to bed around eleven. Seth and I shared my bed as usual, but the whole time I couldn't help thinking about waking up with my head in Jake's lap or the way he kissed my forehead. And the way his lips pressed perfectly against mine.

That night I dreamed of the two boys I loved.

I awoke with a scream, my hair plastered to my forehead with sweat. It was still pitch black out.

"Bri, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Seth asked taking my face in his hands. I started crying and threw my arms around him.

"Shh," he soothed, stroking my hair. That only made me sob harder. He squeezed me tighter.

Someone tapped lightly at the door and I mumbled for them to come in. The door opened to reveal Xaephyn in some unnecessary pajamas. I pulled myself out of Seth's arms to sit up in the bed.

"Please don't," he pleaded me.

"Don't what? What do you mean?" Seth questioned him.

"Xaephyn, I'm hopeless. I can't choose one," I responded.

"Well what you're considering isn't going to help any of that."

"What are you talking about?" Seth demanded.

Xaephyn was silent. I couldn't respond. I'd hurt him enough already.

"Tell me."

"Me considering suicide," I whispered to my hands.

Seth just stared at me, large tears escaping his eyes. He was speechless.

I stood up to leave, needing a walk.

"How could you even think like that?" he finally said, his voice breaking.

I turned to face him. "I don't know what to do anymore, Seth. I'm hurting everyone I speak to, I'm too selfish, and I just don't think I can handle it anymore."

"You can't," he whispered. "I love you."

"I'm just going to end up hurting you, Seth. I need a break from all this drama," I replied, stepping out the door.

I ran down the vacant road to the beach, collapsing on the rocks. My body refused to move. I watched the moon and stars twinkle across the ocean before the sun slowly began rising. The sky changed many different colors, painting the beautiful landscape before me. I eventually heard footsteps approaching me. My eyes never left the ocean.

"I'm sorry for confusing your life," the light voice said.

"Don't be, I knew what the answer was before I asked. It's just difficult having it confirmed by someone else. I'm confused about who to choose, knowing I will be hurting one of them."

He sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Like I said before, choose whoever will make you the happiest. I'm not at liberty to tell you who that is, but I know you will make the right decision in the end."

"Thank you, Xaephyn."

"You're welcome. By the way, this may be random, but I like that you call me by my full name. No one has called me Xaephyn since the Vulturi and just hearing you say it heals me in a way."

"Why did you leave them? Not that I oppose."

"They killed my family and the love of my life," he told me, watching the waves. "I ran away from them shortly after."

"I'm so sorry," I responded.

"I'm okay now. It took me a long time to get over it. I wasn't entirely happy until I met your sister. She has brought light to my existence."

"She loves you a lot," I assured him.

"I was meaning to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I was wondering if you would be alright with me…changing Melanie," he hesitated.

I was shocked. I didn't think he would ask me before he did. A smile invaded my face. He really was the perfect guy for her.

"When are you planning on doing it?" I asked.

"On her twenty-fifth birthday," he replied, slightly more confident. That would give her three more human years.

I thought about it for a second before slowly nodding.

A huge smile spread across his face as he hugged me way too tightly.

"Human here," I managed to squeeze out.

"Sorry," he replied.

We walked back to the house in comfortable silence, his smile never disappearing. Seth had left soon after I did, and Melanie had just woken up and was pouring herself some cereal. I sat down at the table before I was hit with a massive wave of sadness. I had no clue where it came from. My mood kept changing oddly before I forced it to stay neutral and happy.

When it came time for Melanie and Xaephyn to leave, Melanie told me how happy she was that I liked Phyn and that they would visit again soon. I hugged her goodbye before turning to Xaephyn.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Anytime," he responded, wrapping his arms around me.

I waved as the car disappeared down the road before turning to the vacant house. My parents were going to return from their small vacation later tonight. As I was opening the door, I heard something in the woods and hurried over to see Seth. I ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," I told him, kissing his lips repeatedly.

"It's alright. We all need some time to think. Phyn says you've been through a lot lately."

I nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," he responded.

---

November passed, just the same. Thanksgiving was quite interesting. Let's just say we didn't have any leftovers. Damn those wolves could eat a lot. My love dilemma was getting better. I still didn't know who I would choose, but I wasn't having regular breakdowns anymore.

December wasn't any different. Christmas eve my family went to our grandparent's house in Wisconsin where we caught up with all the relatives we haven't seen since the year before. I was thrilled when I was given everything I had asked for. My mom thought she would have to take me to the hospital for having a heart attack. I was first given a laptop from my dad, then a cell phone from my mom and eventually an iPod touch from my sister. I screamed my brains out.

My mom agreed to let me have a New Year's part since I did a great job with the Halloween party. I was slightly excited. All my friends were invited, including the pack. Just one more week…

* * *

**The ending wasn't the greatest, but oh well. Chapter 9 is done and might be posted later today...not positive though. **

**Tell me what you think of Xaephyn. I really want to know! As always, review and get a sneak peak(:**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**


	9. Save Me

**YAY! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Who's proud of me? I sure am! I even have chapter ten done! Bahahaaa, Quina Lee is on a roll! I honestly spent the last hour or so trying to figure out what to call this chapter. I just decided on the title of one of my favorite Queen songs. I think I'm going to keep naming the chapters after songs. It's fun(:**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**

* * *

9. Save Me

The house erupted into countdown. "Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…" Seth and I clasped hands in anticipation. "Four…Three…Two…One!" Seth grasped my face between his hands, placing a long New Years kiss on my lips. "Happy New Year!" everyone cheered. In the whole room, I only noticed two faces; Seth's elated smile and Jacob's pained grimace. I focused on Seth, kissing him once again.

"Happy New Year," I whispered gazing into his eyes.

"I love you," he breathed.

"Love you too," I replied, his mouth meeting mine.

"Bri," my mom called.

"I'll be right back," I promised, pecking his lips again.

I untangled myself from the couch, greeting my mom in the kitchen, "What's up?"

"They can stay the night here, if they want," she offered.

"Alright, I'll tell them, thank you." I hugged her then returned to the living room to spread the news. "My mom says you guys can crash here."

Coos of agreement met my ears. My mom came in then with a mound of pillows and blankets. Everyone stayed except for Sam and Emily. They said their goodbyes and left promising to see us all soon. Once they were gone, we all got comfortable and popped in a movie.

_How about some popcorn, lovely hostess?_ Seth asked about five minutes into it.

_As long as you come with me,_ I responded, grabbing his hand to pull him from the love seat.

_I don't know, this is a really good movie,_ he pondered sarcastically.

_Oh really? Well, I know for a fact that you weren't even watching it, _I accused, playfully hitting his chest as we entered the kitchen._ Not_ _with me in your lap._

_You're right,_ he laughed.

_Aren't I always?_ I giggled, grabbing a pan, oil and the popcorn kernels.

_You make real popcorn?_ he asked, surprised.

_I thought you knew everything, oh so wise one._ I raised my eyebrows at him, pouring the stuff in the pan.

_You caught me,_ he chuckled, raising his hands defensively.

_Yeah, I grew up with my grandpa making popcorn every weekend. It's better than the bagged stuff._ To prove my point, I took one of the popped kernels and placed it in his mouth.

"Mm," he enthused while chewing it. "That's really yummy."

_Will you shut up in there, I'm trying to watch a movie,_ Embry teased.

"Em told us to be quiet," I said loudly, shaking the popcorn.

"Well that's too bad." He grabbed the nearest thing, and in a flash threw it at the back of Embry's head.

"Ow!" Embry yelled from the living room. It came flying back and stuck into the wall. I saw it was a spatula. Laughter came from the wolves.

"Embry-" I started to scream for him to fix it, but a finger appeared on my lips.

_It's alright, Bri, I'll do it,_ Seth said kissing where his finger had been. He was about to go pull it out of the wall, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and twined my fingers into his hair, pulling him down to me. He took me in his arms, meeting my mouth with his.

"Love you," I said against his lips. He smiled.

"I see that. Now get that popcorn before it explodes," he chuckled. I ran over to the stove, dumping the pan into a large bowl and starting a new batch. We were going to need a lot.

When we were done in the kitchen, the wall looked fairly normal and we had four giant bowls of popcorn. I handed the biggest to the wolves, another to the couples, one to the girls and the smallest remained in my lap. We intertwined ourselves, once again, on the love seat. I couldn't help but notice the odd looks Jacob would give us every now and then.

Slowly people started dozing off, until me and Jake were the only ones left awake. I carefully got up and started cleaning up the popcorn. Sometime during the movie, Paul decided to throw a few pieces at Jared and Embry, which resulted in a full popcorn war.

_Here, let me help you,_ Jacob offered, climbing up from the middle of many sleeping bodies.

_You don't have to, Jake, _I protested, but he had already gathered most of the mess. _Thanks._

_No problem,_ he smiled, following me into the kitchen. He dumped the popcorn in the garbage and came over to set some bowls in the sink where I was washing them.

_Are you okay, Jake?_ I asked hesitantly, feeling the pain in my heart resurface slightly.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?_

_You've just seemed kind of weird lately. Could that have anything to do with me and Seth?_ I handed him the bowls to dry.

_I guess it's just kind of weird – my brother going out with you. I don't know how to explain it. It's like you guys are cousins. It just seems awkward. I didn't think it would last this long,_ he explained, trying to look content on drying the bowl in his hands. I laughed, but could tell there was more too it.

_Is that it?_ I pried.

_Yes._ He avoided my eyes.

_I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later, mister. But I think I already know,_ I teased.

_Whatever you say,_ he replied nervously. _What do you think you know?_

_Just something you told me before. It's no biggie._ I shrugged, then got on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear, "Goodnight, Jake." I made my way back over to the love seat and crawled into Seth's arms.

"Nice to have you back," Seth smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hon, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just cleaning up a little."

"It's alright, you're back now." He leaned over to kiss me. I placed my hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. He pulled me up closer until my entire body was pressed against his. I grabbed a blanket and draped it over us, snuggling up to him.

"Goodnight, honey," he said, kissing my forehead.

"'Night, love." I quickly fell asleep in the heat of his arms.

The next morning, I awoke to my mom making pancakes galore, and everyone already awake.

"Good morning sunshine," Seth smiled, still beneath me.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A while now."

"Why didn't you wake me? You've been stuck here."

"I could have easily moved, and besides, you're cute when you're sleeping."

"And I'm not anymore?" I tested.

"Of course you are," he fixed. "You're just fun to watch sleep. So innocent." His stomach grumbled.

"Let's get you some food," I said, pulling him from the seat. I dragged him into the kitchen, assembling a pile of pancakes onto a plate and drowning them in syrup.

"This is all for you?" he asked.

"No, silly, we're sharing." I sat him down at one of the chairs, perching on his lap.

"I like this arrangement," he smiled, kissing my cheek. I cut off a chunk of food and shoved it in his mouth. "Thanks."

I giggled, taking a bite of my own. Handing him a fork, he also placed some into my mouth. "I don't need you to feed me, silly," I said, kissing him.

"Hey! You got syrup on me!"

I examined his face with a devious smile, and then licked the syrup from the corner of his mouth. He blushed.

"A napkin would have worked too, but I'm fine with that," he chuckled, running the back of his hand across his lips.

"You can stop, you two, we're eating," Embry teased with fake disgust. I noticed Jacob shoot him a thankful glance.

_What's Jake's problem?_ I asked Seth.

He silently pondered if he should tell me the truth or not. _He's jealous. He feels degraded because you chose me over him._

_Well how could I have chosen him when he barely ever talks to me! Did he ever think of that?_ I fumed.

_Yeah, he beats himself up for that. He thinks he could have had a chance if he talked to you._

_Well then why didn't he?_

Seth was silent. _If he did, would you have chosen him over me?_

I paused, I let too much slip. _No, of course not, love. I just don't like him this way. He looks pained every time he sees us together. I don't want to feel so guilty anymore._

He kissed me. _Then don't. It's not your fault. He can feel how he wants._

_Alright._ I was careful not to look at Jacob anymore that day.

Everyone started leaving around two. Seth, Jacob and Embry were the last ones left. I was in the kitchen assembling sandwiches for the boys, when someone came in and threw their arm around my shoulders. "What are you making, little sister?" Embry asked.

"Since when did I become your sister? I think I'm good with one sibling, thank you. Especially if it means _you_ are my brother. I don't think I could handle it," I teased. Jacob chuckled from the other room.

"Well aren't you feisty. See? We're already acting like siblings!"

"Em, stop harassing my girl," Seth saved. He came over and brought my chin up to kiss me longingly on the lips.

"What did I tell you this morning? I'm eating here!" He picked up one of the sandwiches and took a deliberate bite. "These are good. What do you put on here?"

"That's for only me to know."

"Will you tell _me_?" Seth asked, brushing his lips across my cheek.

"Not even if you seduce me," I smiled. I handed Seth his and took the other one out to Jacob who was on the couch watching TV.

"Thanks, Bri," he said, taking a long awaited bite out of it.

"Tell me if you guys want more. I'll be right back," I called running up the stairs. Arriving in my bedroom, I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, and skipped back downstairs. I made my way to the kitchen to see Seth just finishing his late lunch. Putting my arms around his shoulders, I stroked back his hair and asked, "How was it?"

"It was delicious, sweetie. I'd ask for more, but I'm full."

"My Seth is full, from _one_ of my sandwiches? How weird. Are you sure?" I rubbed his stomach

"Positive," he confirmed.

"Yeah me too," Jacob called from the living room.

"Ditto," Embry chimed in.

I giggled.

"What do you find so amusing?" Seth asked, smiling at my insanity.

"These sandwiches fill you. I was sent from the heavens," I exclaimed, raising my arms to the ceiling. I reached back down and kissed Seth again. "And to think Emily has been making so much food for you this whole time."

"This is good. Maybe you should tell my mom this secret recipe. She's sick of buying so much food for me," Embry chuckled. I shook my head and zipped my lips.

"She thinks _she_ has it bad, my mom has to feed both me _and_ Leah," Seth challenged.

"Well, my mom doesn't even know why I eat so much."

They continued owning each other up as I went to join Jacob on the couch.

"What are you watching?" I asked him.

"Nothing really, just channel surfing." The simple words seemed to pull my heart towards him with each syllable. Someone save me.

"Well how about a movie?" I offered, attempting to get him to stay as long as possible.

"Nah, I should probably be getting home," he declined glumly.

"My mom doesn't mind you guys hanging out here, you know that."

Jacob laughed. "Of course, but I should go see Billy."

_See Billy or get away from Seth and I?_

He sighed, "Both." My chest wrenched, and I couldn't understand why.

"I'm sorry," I said, placing my hand on his cheek. I kissed his forehead before he got up to leave. He stood shocked for a moment and then turned to walk from the house. The second he got to the cover of the trees, I heard him phase and let out an involuntary howl.

"Where'd Jake go?" Embry asked.

"He went home," I responded, an odd tone to my voice.

Embry gave me a look and said, "I'll go see what's up."

"Thanks. Bye, Em." He left, pulling off his shirt to phase quicker. "Embry left to see what's up with Jake," I told Seth when he came into the living room. "So we're all alone now."

I stood and placed a hand on his chest, lazily dragging my fingers across it. A mischievous smile appeared on his lips. Taking my face, he kissed me. I wiggled my tongue between his lips, gently pressing it against the roof of his mouth and then trailing it on the edge of his teeth. He shivered at the new moves I was trying out. My hands were on the small of his back, mindlessly playing at the hem of his cotton t-shirt. His fingers were tangled in my hair, holding my face in place. He pulled me to the couch, not breaking away from my lips. We squeezed ourselves as close as we possibly could to each other. He kissed my eyelids, placing his fingers just under my shirt. Putting my hands on either side of his face, I looked him in the eye and pulled his face away before giving him one last peck.

"As much as I would like to continue, I just realized, my parents are upstairs," I giggled.

He groaned.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked him.

"Sure."

We found ourselves at the beach, sitting in the pebbles.

"Next week there's a New Year's bonfire. Would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to," I responded, giving him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Now review and you get a sneak peak! Maybe I'll even post chapter ten tonight...hmmm.**

**Tell me who you think Bri should end up with. Even the few of you who know the outcome. I still want to know your opinions!**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**


	10. Shattered

**Third chapter today!! Never mind. I lie. It's no longer Sunday. Oh well.**

**This chapter was named after the lovely song, Shattered, by the amazing band, OAR. The song doesn't entirely fit, but the title does, so I went with it.**

**Honestly, I cried writing this chapter. Read and find out why! **

**CHAPTER TEN IS DEDICATED TO marykat AND Flutemelody. I LOVEE YOUR SUPPORT. You're the only two who actually took the time to review during my fast updates (besides teamedward303). I'm sure a lot of people are on vacays right now, so I'm extremely thankful to have at least two dedicated reviewers. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**

* * *

10. Shattered

It had been a week since New Years and Seth and I had just gotten back from the annual New Year's bonfire. Billy told several tribal legends. One in particular had caught my attention.

_Hundreds of years ago there was said to be a maiden by the name of Takoda – meaning friend to everyone. They say that when Takoda was born, she was a miracle. The tribal doctors found she had only half of a functioning heart. They monitored her and watched her grow into a healthy young woman. She was an angel in the eyes of her families' tribe._

_One summer, a coven of cold ones were passing through our lands, causing the newest generation of wolves to shift for the first time. The oldest boy, Nahele, became the pack leader. He led them to be one of the greatest packs in Quileute history._

_That year, Takoda's tribe was hit with a bad sickness, forcing her family to flee from their home. During a patrol, Nahele's pack found her family in the woods just outside the reservation. Nahele convinced the tribal elders to give them a home in the tribe. _

_They found that Takoda could speak to the pack with her mind, causing Takoda to become very close with the pack. The tribe treasured Takoda and her ability. _

_After she had been living with the tribe for several months, Takoda and Nahele fell in love. Takoda believed that she had found the other half of her heart in her love, Nahele, but Nahele feared that he would imprint on another woman and was cautious about loving his dear Takoda. Nahele didn't stop shifting, keeping him at the age of seventeen. If Takoda hadn't already shocked them enough, they were surprised to find that Takoda aged the same way Nahele did and they even felt each other's emotions._

_A year had passed; Nahele and Takoda's bond grew stronger with each passing moment. Nahele's second in command, Hakan, had imprinted on a woman from another tribe. Hakan informed Nahele that the feelings he shared with Takoda were identical, if not stronger, than the ones he shared with his imprint. The tribal leaders confirmed that Nahele had imprinted on Takoda gradually, and it was still getting stronger. _

_Nahele and Takoda were ecstatic with the news. They ran away together one night, spending it under the stars, and they awoke to a sunny day. Nahele proposed marriage that morning before returning to their tribe._

_A few months later, Takoda found out she was pregnant. Their child grew up to be the most respected alpha in history and the greatest warrior our tribe has ever seen…_

As Billy told the story, Seth kept giving me side glances. Honestly, the whole thing was mind boggling. I had no idea what to make of it all. Am I a descendent of this Takoda? Or is it a total coincidence?

All I knew was that I needed sleep.

Seth kissed me goodnight before going off to his house. I tripped up the stairs and into my bed, too mentally exhausted to change into pajamas. My alarm clock read 2:16 am. I kicked off my pants and slid under the covers, asleep the moment I shut my eyes.

The next day I woke up around one in the afternoon. I laughed at myself. I've stayed up plenty later and gotten up earlier than this. Oh well, it's Sunday.

After I got some food, I stayed in my room for most of the day. My mind wandered through my life. I remembered my mom saying something about my heart. I decided I would ask her about it later.

My mom called my father and I down for dinner. We talked about our days and anything else that came across our minds. When we were done, my dad went back up to his office and I stayed in the kitchen with my mom.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?" she responded, setting down the magazine she was reading.

I thought about how to approach the subject. "In health we are talking about heart defects, and I was just wondering if you could tell me what is wrong with mine," I lied.

She laughed. "I knew you would ask about this eventually." She paused, thinking over her words. "Well when the doctors took your x-rays, after you were born, they noticed you weren't born with an entire heart. They kept you in the hospital for a few weeks, monitoring your heart. They found that it worked just like a normal one, so they didn't do anything about it. We took you home after they told us you were fine and to call them if anything happened. You grew up just fine, with no complications. They were quite impressed."

As she spoke, things clicked together in my head and the final piece of the legend was confirmed. The love I had for Seth, disappeared in a matter of seconds. It grew onto someone else. The reason for my odd mood swings. The decision I had finally made. The other half. History was repeating itself.

"You okay Bri?" my mom asked, and I realized I had zoned out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go over to Seth's," I told her in a blank voice.

"Alright, but don't stay too long, you have school tomorrow."

"I won't," I said, straining to keep my voice from cracking. I leaped up the staircase to my bedroom, sitting at my desk. Running my fingers through my hair, I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote Seth a note, explaining everything from the day we started going out to now. All of my feelings were being written down on paper. When I was fully satisfied with the letter, I folded it and placed it in an envelope, neatly scripting 'My First Love' on the front. I found the big hooded sweatshirt he had given to me a while ago, and put the message in the pocket, before inhaling it for the last time.

_Hey, hon, what are you doing?_ I asked cheerily, hiding the unavoidable conversation to come.

_Just some homework. Nice to hear your voice._ A smile sounded in his words.

_Can I come over?_ I asked him.

_Of course, you know you can whenever you want._

_Alright, I'll see you soon, _I promised.

_See you soon,_ he echoed.

I got into my car in a daze, his sweatshirt folded over my arm. With each passing mile, my panic strengthened. It hurt me even thinking about how shattered he was going to be in when I returned down this road. My heart stopped as I parked in front of his house. I ambled out of the car and up the drive.

The second I walked through the door, I was in Seth's arms. His lips crushed mine as his sweatshirt fell to the floor. He held me there for a minute, tears emerging from my closed eyes. Pulling back, he examined my face worriedly. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked, stroking away my tears.

"Seth," I began shakily. I broke down then, unable to breathe. He led me to the couch, pulling me back into his arms.

"Shh," he soothed, stroking my hair. It took a good ten minutes for me to regain control. I pulled away from him. Taking a deep breath, I shakily continued.

"Seth, I love you, but I'm not sure I can do this anymore," I whispered to my hands. I looked up to his confused face. "Would you believe me if I told you things are really complicated right now?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes showing his understanding of my words. There was silence.

I broke it, asking, "Do you remember what I said on our first date? About things too hard for me to handle?"

He nodded, blinking back tears. "Is this about someone else?"

"No."

"Please don't lie to me. Not now." His face started falling apart, hands shaking in his lap. "Is it one of my brothers?"

I didn't respond to his question. It pained me inside to watch as his heart broke before my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, giving him a final goodbye peck. I lingered on his lips a little longer before walking from his house. I made it into my car before I heard him. He sobbed loudly before taking off out his back door. His paws hit the forest floor and he let out a painful howl.

---

_Dear Seth,_

_The day you asked me out, I was scared to death. I didn't want anything to ruin the close friendship we had maintained. You were truly my first best friend. You pleaded with those irresistible puppy dog eyes, and I decided to give it a shot. I couldn't believe how sweet you were. My first date was one I will surely never forget._

_I knew from the start I loved you. You made me extremely happy with just your presence and your smile lit up my world. I didn't think I could possibly love anyone more than you. We spent so much time together, that my mom would get scared when she didn't see you beside me. She fully believed we were going to get married and grow old together._

_After a while, I developed feelings for someone else. I denied it at first because I loved you too much to do anything about it, but the feelings grew. Eventually it became painful for me to be near either of you, knowing I loved both._

_Seth, you have to understand me when I say none of this is your fault. I'm sure you're going to hate me for what I'm going to do, because I know I do. Xaephyn told me to do whatever will make me the happiest, but there's never joy without pain. I tried my hardest to not love him, but no matter what I do, someone is going to end up broken hearted. I need you to move on so I know I made the right choice. I'll miss you._

_Love always,_

_Bri_

I read through the letter several times, staining it with my tears. I wanted desperately to be having a nightmare, but I knew it wasn't. Fate wasn't that giving.

I would never tease Leah again for her bitchiness. I now understood how one could get so bitter. I brought the sweatshirt I had found the note in up to my nose, taking a deep breath of the soft vanilla of her skin.

My eyes scanned the letter once more. I still couldn't believe life was this cruel. I had loved her with all my soul. And despite what she said, I couldn't not blame myself. I could have fixed this.

My heart was ripped from my chest and thrown on the ground. Shattered, was the word. My heart was shattered.

* * *

**How did you like the little insight into Seth's head? I couldn't help myself, and I needed to write the letter so it was more legit.**

**You know the drill. Reviews = SP. **

**What do you think about Bri's decision? How did you like the break up scene? Did you cry? (I'm such a baby, and I have exteme emotional ties to these characters, so I'm not expecting that anyone did)**

**By the way, I added some pictures of random stuff concerning this story to photobucket. I'll post the link to the album in my profile when I'm finished updating. Check them out when you get the time!**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**


	11. Time

**Hello sea kittens(:**

**I was planning on uploading this last night...but as Cookie knows, I had a melt down when I found that the entire 80ish pages of RWW were messed up. GASP! I was crying like crazy. This story is like my baby. So after a while, I got it back, and now it's saved in sixish places - just in case. I was then going to upload it this morning, but had to get to the bus. So after everything I've been through for this chapter, here it is.**

**The chapter is named after the amazing song, Time, by Hootie and the Blowfish. It starts off where I switched to Seth's POV, but in Bri's. It will most likely only be Bri from now on, unless I write something that needs another POV. ENJOY!**

**-QC-**

**Disclaimer: BAHAHAA. Do I own anything? Yes, but not Twilight or the song(:**

* * *

11. Time

As I drove down the road, I saw several blurs of fur in the lining of the trees. I stopped about halfway to my house and stepped from the car. "What the hell do you want?" I screamed into the dark.

"Bri, calm down, we just wanted to make sure you were okay," a husky voice called from the forest.

My heart sped at the sound of his voice. I stumbled towards him, tripping over a rock. He caught me and brought me back to my car.

"I feel so bad, Jacob," I sobbed into his chest.

"I know, sweetie, but you have to know that he will forgive you and move on," he assured, stroking my hair.

"I screwed up, Jacob. How could I be so selfish?"

"You're not selfish. We all know that."

"He said we were going to be together forever, that things made sense with me. What is that even supposed to mean?" I cried.

"He's right. Things do make sense with you," he whispered. It was so quiet, that I could have been hearing things. "That doesn't make you selfish, though."

"But I am! He loved me so much, then one little change in my feelings and I broke it. He must be so messed up, Jacob." I couldn't help but notice how I kept saying his name. It felt so natural.

"I'm not going to lie, he is messed up, but he will get over it, now you need to." I heard the pleading in his tone, almost like he wanted me to realize who I wanted more. What he didn't know, was that I would choose him in a heartbeat.

What am I talking about? I just broke up with my first boyfriend! I can't be thinking like this!

Jake climbed into the driver's seat after helping me into the passenger side.

"So why did you do it?" he asked me quietly.

I hesitated before responding, "I have feelings for someone else."

"Do I know him?"

"I don't think so," I lied.

"Try me."

I shook my head.

He sighed before going completely quiet. When we got to my house, he told me to get some rest and assured that Seth would be fine.

I thanked him and squeezed his waist before I followed his orders and went up to bed.

Throughout the night, I would wake up and swear I could see either Seth or Jacob's faces just outside the glass door.

One of these times, I had awoken from a dream similar to the one I had the first night Seth stayed over except it ended in me getting torn in half by Seth and Jacob.

I woke up screaming, tears running down my face, to see Seth disappearing. My mom rushed in to see me in the fetal position.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, rubbing my back.

"I broke up with him," I sobbed into her shirt.

"Why? I thought you loved him."

"Of course I do. I just love someone else more," I responded.

"Who?"

"Jacob," I whispered.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. This must be really hard for you."

I nodded. "I had no idea what to do because at least one person was going to end up being heartbroken. Xaephyn told me to do whatever would make me the happiest," I explained.

"And he was right to tell you that. Get some sleep, honey. You have school tomorrow," she concluded, kissing my forehead before pulling my comforter up around me.

I sighed. School, great. "Goodnight," I called.

I slept peacefully after that.

The next day, Seth was everywhere I looked. He was constantly passing me in the hallways as if he was trying to make me feel worse than I already did. I survived until lunch, where I saw him at his regular table with teary eyes. He kept glancing my way until I couldn't handle it, and ran out of the room.

Jacob found me in my car, with my iPod up as loud as it could go.

"Hey," he said softly, after pulling my ear buds out, "What did I tell you?"

"He didn't look fine to me, Jake!" I yelled, tears pouring from my eyes.

He climbed in next to me and pulled my body to his chest. "He just needs some time, Bri."

"He's always going to feel some pain," I argued.

"You're right, but it will get better."

"But the thing is, he shouldn't have to get better. He should be the happy-go-lucky Seth he used to be. I feel so guilty for breaking him."

He let me cry into his shoulder for a couple of minutes before pulling me away. "We have to go to communications."

I nodded, wiped my eyes and gave him a drowned smile. The remainder of the day went just fine. In math, I had Embry to lighten my mood before I went home with a genuine smile on my face.

The remainder of January passed, and Seth began looking better. I refused to let myself move on to Jacob while he was still so upset. The first week of February wasn't any different. My birthday was this Saturday, on the day of love. What a coincidence. I think not. So far, my love career was basically…horrible. I was a failure in the world of romance.

Friday, Jacob asked if I could hang out on my birthday and I told him I'd talk to my parents. My mom said it was okay.

I awoke on Saturday to my room filled with balloons, and Birthday by The Beatles playing on my record player. Wait a second. My record player? I squealed and ran over to where it was sitting on my desk. The lid was propped open, revealing the spinning White Album. I had always wanted one to play the old records my grandma still has. I picked up the album that was laying on my desk and opened it up, revealing a note.

_So I heard it's your __Birthday_. _Sorry I couldn't be there to celebrate with you, I know, __I'm A Loser__. __You Won't See Me__ for a couple of weeks, so for now, I send __All My Loving__ to you. I hope you enjoy __Every Little Thing__ about your special day. __Words Of Love__, Mel._

I laughed at her extremely lame attempt to incorporate the titles of some of The Beatles' songs. God, I loved her.

After I turned it off, I skipped downstairs, humming a random song.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie!" my parents greeted when I entered the kitchen.

"Thank you," I responded, my stomach growling once my nose registered the French toast.

I sat down in my spot at the table and began digging in. It was incredibly good. My dad left for work after giving me a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"What time are you supposed to be at Jake's?" my mom asked once I was finished with my brunch.

"He told me around two."

"Okay. Well you should go get ready, it's already eleven thirty."

I went back up to my room, browsing through my clothes. When I got to the back of the closet, I found a turquoise-blue sundress with a wide brown hem. I stared at it until my eyes watered. The only time I had worn it was on my first date. I don't think I could ever wear it again. I sighed and pushed all the clothes back, hiding the dress.

Finally, I settled on a pair of light washed, wide-legged jeans with a black t-shirt and a red hoodie. I put on a minimal amount of makeup and headed out to the car after slipping on my black converse.

"Bye mom! I'll see you later!" I called on my way out.

"Don't come back before eight. You need to have some fun," she responded.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

When I got to Jacob's house, I jumped up the front steps and knocked on the door. It was opened to reveal Jacob with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, Bri. Come on in," he greeted.

I took a cautious step into the house before I was met with a large chorus of, "Surprise!"

I burst out into laughter as the pack jumped out from random spots in the living room. I can't believe I didn't expect this. My head shook at them.

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted.

"Did you plan all this?" I whispered to Jacob.

"Yeah, with the help of your mom," he boasted.

"My mom was in on this? Now I really feel like an idiot," I laughed.

My eyes wandered over the smiling faces, stopping in surprise at Seth's. Jacob noticed this.

_It was his idea,_ he informed.

My smile grew. I stepped towards Seth, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Thank you."

"No problem, Bri. We all love you," he told me, no hint of hurt in his voice.

I looked up at him. In that moment, I felt incredibly proud of Seth.

The party consisted of snacks, pointless movies and random conversations. We talked mostly about everything that was going on in our lives, avoiding the break-up. I was excited to find out there was a Valentine's Day dance a week from today. I wondered idly how that would turn out, due to all the drama going on at the moment.

Everyone had plans for the evening either with their imprint or their family, so by seven everyone was gone. Jacob and I chatted about stupid things when I got an idea.

"Hey, Jake, do you want to play a game?" I asked.

"Okay?" he responded.

I laughed. "When I lived in Massachusetts, my friends and I played this game where we would ask each other questions for an hour. We had to answer the questions as truthfully as we could. It's a fun way to learn more about people," I explained.

"Sound's good. Should I go first?"

I nodded.

He thought about it for a second before asking, "What's your favorite color and why?"

As I gazed into his chocolate eyes, I couldn't help responding, "Brown because it's so warm and comforting."

He grinned crookedly at me, not oblivious to the fact that it was the same color as his eyes. "Your turn," he responded smugly.

We took turns asking the questions throughout the hour. Most of his questions I expected – my family, habits, childhood, favorites, etc. – until there was fifteen minutes left, and I could tell Jacob couldn't keep it in anymore. For some reason, I felt nervous as he stared down at his wide hands, unsure of how to continue.

"If you could, would you kiss me?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

I didn't respond. Eventually I whispered, "Yes." I paused. "Would you kiss me back?"

He sighed in relief before smiling. "Of course."

We sat in silence for a while. "The hour is almost up," I sighed.

"We can always have another," he smiled, hopeful.

"Nope, just one. It's your turn by the way."

He thought carefully about his next question. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

I stopped moving. Did he just ask me out? His face slowly fell as I pondered his question. I smiled, "That would be wonderful."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Your turn," he whispered.

"Will you miss me when I leave?" I asked, my voice serious.

"Yes. Will you?" My heart lifted.

"Most definitely." I leaned my head back against the couch. We were quiet for the last minute of the hour. "I have to go," I sighed as I stood from the couch.

He took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "Goodnight."

I slid my hand from his and meandered my way out the door to my awaiting car. As I climbed into the driver's seat, I couldn't help but to stare at my hand. I went through the simple movements of turning on my car without my eyes leaving the exact spot where his lips met my skin. It burned. In a good way. I replayed the moment over and over in my head, each time my smile growing wider. I finally was able to tear my eyes away and focus on driving down the vacant road towards home.

* * *

**The bit about the kiss thing was taken from real life! Although, I'm sad to say it wasn't mine.**

**REEEVIEW = SNEAK PEAK!**

**If you haven't already, check out my one-shot/song-fic, Last Kiss. Another is on it's way as well...(:**

**_Can you teach me about tomorrow, and all the pain and sorrow running free? But tomorrows just another day, and I don't believe in time._**

**-QC-**


	12. One Slowdance

**Helloooo my dear readers. I know what you're thinking: _Who's this Quina? I don't remember subscribing to this story..._And all I have to say is: I'm sooooo flipping sorry for the long wait. I just did not have the...creativity?...to write this chapter. So, if you all want to shoot me, go ahead. I'm sure I deserve it.**

**But...guess what? This is the longest chapter I've ever written!! (3,501 words - without the long author's note :D) Props for Quina! During one of the many times I sat down to write this, I realized that I've been totally ignoring the Cullens...so there's a little bit of the vamps for your reading pleasure.**

**This chapter is named after Rufio's song, One Slowdance, which was covered by the amazing, Simple Plan.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

12. One Slowdance

The week passed as my excitement grew. Saturday could not get here soon enough. Jake and I weren't officially going out yet, but we were certainly taking steps in the right direction. I faintly worried about how Seth was going to react because I was almost positive Jake hadn't let anything slip.

Friday, I sat next to Jake in communications. Beneath the table, I felt my hand be squeezed by a bigger, warmer one. And I was...perfect.

I smiled, bit my lip, and blushed simultaneously.

"Well someone's extremely impatient," he chuckled, "I can feel it!"

I giggled. "I've never been to a dance before."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "I was never asked and didn't feel like going with friends. Moving makes it difficult to have friendships. It just makes the change harder."

"Yeah," he agreed, his expression slightly upset.

I didn't have time to ask him why before class began. Our hands stayed twined under the table. For once in my life, I was glad I was a lefty.

That night, I couldn't sleep to save my life. Nervousness and excitement swam in my veins, making me fidgety, unable to keep my eyes closed.

I guess I was finally able to fall asleep, because the next thing I knew, it was Saturday.

A glance at the clock told me it was eleven. I stumbled downstairs in sleepiness, to find my mother in the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine. Ready to go shopping?" she greeted.

I perked up instantly. Today was the day. "Of course! Let's go."

She laughed, watching me as I began to grab my coat and slip on my shoes.

"Go change, then we'll go."

I looked down and blushed. "Right," I responded dumbly before skipping back up the steps.

Grabbing the nearest matching clean clothes, I threw them on and rushed to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

By the time we were in the car and ready to go, it was noon. I bounced in anticipation as we neared Port Angeles.

We first stopped by a fast food place to get some lunch (or in my case, breakfast). Afterwards, when we pulled into the parking lot of the department store, I all but ran to the dresses. My mom caught up to me, laughing.

"I remember my first dance." She sighed happily, reminiscing her teenage years. "I went with Max Finley. He was a doll."

I rolled my eyes. She would frequently go on these rants. This one had been told quite a few times. I simply tuned her out as I rummaged through the racks of dresses.

We were there for at least an hour, and still hadn't found anything that was quite right.

I groaned, turning to my mom.

"There's nothing!"

"I'm sure there's something," she responded, still looking through the limited selection.

I slowly spun around, hoping to catch sight of the perfect dress, when instead I found a short woman with spiky black hair. An idea sprung in my head, and before I even had the chance to think about it, my phone was vibrating.

I pulled it from the front pocked of my jeans before flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Of course I'll help you," a trill voice replied back. "I'll see you in half an hour."

A smile grew on my face. "Alice, you know my mom doesn't drive that fast."

"That's why I'm coming to you. See you soon."

"Bye," I said, before flipping it closed. I turned back to my curious mother. "Do you mind if Alice joins us?"

"Not at all! She'll definitely find you the perfect outfit. That girl…you'd think she would be a designer by now." She shook her head lightly, an admiring smile on her lips.

After thirty minutes of pointlessly going through the dresses for the billionth time, Alice appeared with Rosalie on her heels.

"Bri!" she squealed, running over to me and capturing me in a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

I nodded. After the incident back in September, the pack didn't trust the vampires enough for me to be around them. This was the first time I had actually seen any of them since then. "I've missed you so much," I told her.

Once Alice finally let go, I was once again in cold arms. "I never thought I'd miss having a human around," Rosalie whispered to me.

I giggled. "Thanks, Rose."

When I pulled away, my mom said, "It's nice seeing you again, girls, but I think I'm going to go get a massage while you shop. Are you going to be home before the dance?"

I looked to Alice, then Rosalie who were shaking their heads. I should have known they would want to play Barbie. It made me wonder how long it has been since they had the chance.

"Alright, but take pictures! Be safe. Have fun!"

"Thanks. Bye, mom."

"Bye, Michelle!" the Cullen 'sisters' called.

"Goodbye, girls."

Once she was gone, Alice glanced around, her face horrified. "I'm ashamed of you, Bri. A department store? You can't honestly find something here." And with that, she grabbed my wrist and towed me out of the store.

We were in Seattle in record time. I had forgotten how fast their driving really was. Alice brought us to a rather expensive looking dress shop. As long as I didn't look at the prices, I would be okay.

Once I stepped through the door, I was hit with a wave of flowery smells. The walls were a light brown with floral designs etched all over them. In the center of the high peaked ceiling a crystal chandelier hung, illuminating the store. Below it were racks and racks of beautiful dresses, from cocktail, to formal.

Alice and Rosalie pulled me to somewhere in the middle. They became a flurry of dresses as they pulled one after another out and held them up to me for consideration before shoving them back in their spots. I merely stood, dazed.

After about forty dresses, Rosalie held up a cute, black, one-shouldered dress that reached my knees.

"What about this one?" she asked her 'sister'.

Alice shook her head. "It's a _Valentine's_ Day dance, not a funeral. She needs color!"

Rose simply rolled her eyes before putting it back and rummaging again.

This time Alice held up a dress. It was a baby doll, stopping just above my knees, with two inch straps and a ruffled bust. At the top it was a vibrant magenta that gradually faded into a deep purple at the bottom.

She looked up at me with excited eyes. "This is the dress."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. We had been here, how long? No longer than twenty minutes, I'm pretty sure. Alice sure was a fashion genius.

She impatiently shoved me into the nearest fitting room. Within minutes, I emerged in the dress. Their faces lit up excitedly and I could already see the plans for my makeover forming in their minds.

"It's perfect," they both said in unison.

I blushed and they laughed before I was shooed back into the room.

When we were at the counter, the woman at the cashier asked, "Would you like the accessories that go with this dress?"

Alice lit up, brighter than the sun. And I think she squealed.

"That would be a yes," Rosalie responded for her.

"Alright, let me run and get those." She began walking into the back room before turning around again and asking me, "What size shoe do you wear?"

"Nine, I think," I replied.

She nodded and went back, returning in less than a minute with a bag. "Here you are," she said, handing the accessories to Alice. "Will that be all?"

Alice nodded, digging in her purse for her credit card.

"The total is…" I plugged my ears to save the guilt of the expenses. I knew money wasn't an object for them, but when they went spending thousands of dollars on one piece of clothing, it was a bit much.

Alice dragged us to the car, once again, complaining that we only had three hours to get home and Barbie me. We were pulling into the long driveway of the Cullen household in record time. I was practically carried up the stairs at vampire speed by Alice. A call of hello from the family could barely be heard as I disappeared into Alice's useless bathroom.

She pushed me down into the chair and commanded me to stay.

"I'm not a dog, you know," I muttered.

In a matter of seconds, Rose and Alice became a blur around my head, making me dizzy. I clamped my eyes closed, wishing for it to be over soon. They began to tug lightly on my hair, twisting and pulling until I wanted to cry out. A single tear fell from my eye and Rosalie slapped at Alice's hands.

"Sorry, Bri, we're not exactly used to working on humans anymore," she apologized, carefully wiping the tear.

"It's alright, that always happens," I assured her.

"Okay. We're almost done."

A couple more seconds of a pixie and blonde blur, I was complete.

"You can look," Alice told me.

I looked shyly up into my reflection, only it wasn't _me_. The person in the mirror was gorgeous. She looked confident and, well, not _me_. Half of her dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a messy, but beautiful bun, leaving the rest hanging down, containing several ringlets to frame her face.

The lids of her blue eyes were dusted with a light periwinkle and her eyelashes were coated with black mascara. Her cheeks were painted with blush, but this time it wasn't from embarrassment. The usual pink of her lips were shining with a darker gloss.

My gaze turned to Alice's reflection. An excited smile was pasted on her cheeks. Rosalie had a similar expression, but not as exuberant.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"No, thank _you_," Alice enthused. "We haven't been able to do this for ages!"

I laughed. I'm sure Bella was able to get away easier now that she was a vampire. She had told me all about what she could remember from times like this. None of it was positive.

"Now, time for your dress!" Rosalie cheered.

They helped me out of my clothes, careful not to mess up my makeup, and into my dress. After, I pulled on the nude tights as Rose clipped the necklace and earrings into place. Alice slipped the pearly heels on my feet and I wobbled slightly as I got used to the new height. She then pulled me into her room to the full length mirror.

I was completely transformed. The dress fit like it was personally sewn for my body. "It's perfect, you guys! Thank you!"

"It was no big deal. I just can't believe you thought you could find something at that…" Alice's sentence was cut off by a shudder and Rose and I laughed.

"He's almost here!" Edward called up.

Once again, Alice squealed as she and Rosalie pushed me down the staircase. Several gasps came from the family of vampires stationed in the living room. One at a time they came up to hug me. Of course it started with Esme.

"You look beautiful, honey," she told me in a motherly awe.

Carlisle hugged me saying, "She's right. It's nice to have a natural beauty in this house again."

Rosalie scoffed from behind me and Carlisle rolled his eyes. "You're more than welcome here, stop by any time. We miss having you around."

"Thank you," I whispered.

Emmett stood up from the couch and I stepped back. Everyone chuckled. He took a few steps towards me before Edward burst out laughing as Alice pounced on Emmett.

"No!" she scolded him. "You can't ruin this."

"Alice," Emmett whined, "You always ruin my fun."

Everyone laughed. Emmett then came over and carefully wrapped his arms around my shoulders before squeezing the life out of me. No pun intended.

"You look great, B," he told me, about to rub my head, but was scolded by Alice. I giggled.

Edward and Bella came over now, hugging me softly.

"Will I ever know how you managed to get away?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked at him in confusion before blushing. "Oh, um, probably not," I whispered back as I blocked my thoughts from him.

He looked quite frustrated for a second before going back to neutral. It must be difficult being able to read everyone's mind except me. And Bella of course, but he's used to that now.

"I'm sorry," Bella told me, a look of shame present on her face.

Once again I was confused before sighing and saying, "It's fine, Bella, I understand. Are you okay, though?"

She nodded.

The last family member looked a little wary of approaching me. I felt bad that it was difficult for him that I was here. After a few long, silent seconds, he finally took the steps between us and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey, Jasper," I breathed. For a while, I had had a silly crush on Jasper Hale, and every now and then it would pop up again. This was one of those moments.

I smiled into his shoulder before he pulled me to arms length, an amused expression painting his face.

"Bri…you look amazing."

I blushed and he stiffened slightly before smiling.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Sorry to break up this lovely reunion, but your date is here," Edward announced.

"How did he–?" I began to say, but was cut off.

"I called him," Alice chirped.

I should have known. Of course she would be on top of everything.

There was a knock on the door before the handle twisted and Alice pushed me into the kitchen, away from view. The Cullen boys stood at the doorway to keep me company.

From where I was standing, I couldn't see Jacob, but I could kind of tell where he was by the look of the Cullens. I felt anxious to see him, just one glance would be fine.

Jasper looked over his shoulder to wink at me and I flushed again.

"Long time, no see!" Jacob greeted. "How's it going, Bells?"

"Hey, Jake, I've missed you. Where've you been?" she asked, stepping forward to hug him. Jealousy clouded my mind. For all I knew, he still loved her.

Jasper, once again, turned his head to give me a reassuring smile. Damn you, empath.

"Aw, you know, the usual."

She laughed. "Well, it's nice to see you again, Jake."

"You too, Bella," he replied. "So where's this lovely date of mine?"

A wide smile involuntarily spread across my cheeks, all jealousy forgotten.

"Bri, you can come out," Alice sang excitedly.

I took a few steps into the living room, glancing shyly through my lashes with my hands clasped in front of me. Once I finally looked at Jake, I stopped. He stood in front of the open front door in a black tux with a blue button up shirt. His hair was gelled so it would stay in place, but still held that adorable tussled look.

I couldn't help the giggle that came when I took note of his wide eyes and open mouth. "Hey, Jacob."

There was a pause as he attempted to compose himself. "Wow, yeah, hey. You look…unbelievable."

I blushed. "Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." And that was quite the understatement. I couldn't believe this was the same boy that only wore shorts most days.

"So, how about we get rolling?" he asked, finally himself again.

"Yeah, um, I'll just grab my purse." But before I could go anywhere, Alice shoved a clutch in my hands that was the same color as my shoes. I laughed. "Thanks."

"Now get going! You're going to be late!" she commanded, shoving me towards Jacob. He caught me as I lost my balance and nearly fell to the ground.

Once again, I blushed. What was with me today?

Jacob chuckled before wrapping his arm around my waist.

A chorus of "aww"s came from the vampires and a few clicks of cameras. I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyways. After several pictures were taken, Alice pushed us out the door and into the awaiting Rabbit.

"Bye," they called to us as we drove away.

By the time we arrived at the school, almost everyone had shown up. In the gym music was blaring from speakers near a DJ booth and a dance floor. Along the far wall was a long table containing food and drinks.

At first we just mingled with the pack and a few of our friends until I pulled Jake by the hand onto the dance floor.

We danced crazily to the steady bass of the faster songs, but sooner or later they had to play a slow one. After the fifth song we had danced to, L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole sounded through the speakers. I leaned my head back against his chest, turned away from him in his arms. My hands were crossed over my stomach, grasping his. We swayed intimately to the beat.

"Love, is all that I can give to you," Jacob sang in my ear. A smile lit up my face. Sure, he wasn't the greatest singer, but it was really sweet.

"Take my heart and please don't break it," I sang back, a couple lines later.

"Love was made for me and you," he sighed, kissing my hair. Right then is when I knew it. Jacob was who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He could have proposed right now, and I wouldn't have hesitated. I turned in his arms, pulling me as tight as possible to his warm body. I felt like I wanted to be one with Jacob. A single soul. _I could stay here forever. The more time I spend with you, the more I need to be with you._ I looked up into his never ending eyes. They glistened, a hint of surprise in them.

_You feel the same,_ he cooed before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. Sure, we had kissed before, but this was so much different. We _loved_ each other, and we both knew it.

Once we pulled away, breathless, I heard a low moan in my head that didn't come from Jacob. It was a sound of pain. Glancing around the room, I noticed a tear stained face bolt for the door.

"Seth," I gasped.

As I weaved through the crowd, my own tears formed in my eyes. In my head, I tried desperately to talk to him, but he was blocking me. I held my dress as I ran helplessly after the speedy werewolf. I made it to the middle of the school yard, before I collapsed, burying my face in my arms.

Hearing Jacobs footsteps crunch the soft grass, I realized I should have expected him to follow. He kneeled down to take me in his arms.

_He's going to be alright, Bri. He just needs some time,_ Jake soothed.

_He was just fine earlier._ I pondered what could have changed between then and now. _Does he know about us?_

Jacob's expression altered slightly into a guilty one.

_Jacob, how could you? It's one thing for him to hear about us going out, and a whole other for him to see it himself!_

He dodged my accusation. _We're going out?_

I blushed. "That's not the point, Jake. I dumped him for one of his brothers! How would you feel?"

He thought about it for a moment before responding frantically, "Oh, God. No, no, no. Seth...shit."

"What?"

"We have to go after him, Bri," he said, pulling himself off the ground.

I stood up to face him. "Jacob, what's going on?"

He took my face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Bri, I should have told him."

"Come on, just tell me," I pleaded, bringing my hands up to curl around his.

"Leah thinks…"

A sob exploded from my chest and I silently pleaded he wouldn't say what I was dreading.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly to his chest.

"Shh, he's going to be fine," he assured me, rocking back and forth.

"I need to talk to him," I whispered.

I felt him nod against my hair before he pulled me onto his back and started for the trees.

* * *

**Bleh. Lamesauce ending. Next chapter is the unlucky thirteen...thought I'd make it a little gloomy, just for...fun? Hahaah. Fun. Yeahh.**

**Review? Sneak-peak!**

**If you love this story with a fiery passion, be sure to check out the three one-shots I've posted.**

**Remember: YOU'RE AMAZING :D**

**_You and me, dancing the night away; you can feel my heart beating so hard; we look eye to eye, and I'm swept away._**

**-QC-**


	13. You Found Me

**Hellooooo sea kittens!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You have no idea how happy I am that I finally finished this chapter! There is no doubt about who this is being dedicated to.**

**So, Mr. secret reviewer, thank you so much for everything. Your review made me smile like a fool and it actually made me _excited_ to write. But I have one request: get an account! I love being able to reply to reviews and I have so much to say about yours, it's crazayy :)**

**This chapter is named after the song You Found Me by The Fray for two reasons. One: They are giving away tickets to their concert on the radio. And two: I was listening to the song when I was trying to name it. But when you finish the chapter, you will see that the lyrics fit quite well :)**

**Read and Enjoy :)**

* * *

13. You Found Me

I clung to Jacob's back as he ran through the cover of the forest. Tears were freely falling for my best friend.

_Seth, _I cried for the thousandth time, but he was still blocking me.

Jacob skidded to a hault, nowhere near any of the houses. I looked to see Seth sitting against a tree, murmuring to himself through his tears. My hands unclasped and I dropped to the ground. I stumbled to his side, kneeling to his level. Jake stayed back to let me talk to him alone.

I cupped my right hand under Seth's chin as I ran my other through his soft hair. Gently, I pushed his face up to meet his eyes. The sight broke my heart. His usual warm chocolate eyes were distant and bloodshot.

"God, Seth, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He was silent for a moment as he glanced at random trees. A sigh finally gusted from his pale lips. "It was Jacob all along. My role model, my brother."

He laughed softly without humor. "And to tell you the truth, I'm not surprised. I knew it was him. You always gave him those looks and...and those _smiles_. They broke my heart. But I told myself that they meant nothing because you loved me." His voice cracked several times.

I counted seven tears roll down his face before he whispered, "I knew you were too good to be true."

My hands found his cheeks and I pulled his face up, wiping the tears away.

"Don't you dare talk like that, Seth. I loved you - I _still_ love you - but we just aren't meant to be. You will find someone, Seth, the _right_ someone, but it takes time."

"And if I've found her?" he asked quietly.

"You will know, Seth. The feeling is indescribable. I'm sorry it's not me, sometimes I wish it was. I feel bad for doing this to you," I whispered. My hands slid down his neck to his chest, where I felt him shivering. It was then that I noticed how cold he felt. His skin was also quite pale.

"Seth," I gasped. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and let out an exhausted, "I don't know."

"Jake," I called as I got to my feet and began to pull Seth up.

Jacob rushed to my side, immediately helping me to support Seth.

"We're too far away from his house," he told me. "Help him onto my back."

I held Seth up as Jacob turned around. Seth weakly wrapped his arms around his neck and hoisted himself off the ground.

Jacob turned back to me. "Call for Quil and Embry, fill them in and get home. Stay safe," he instructed before giving me a quick kiss.

He ran off as I contacted them in my mind. _Something's wrong with Seth. Jake's taking him to Sam and he needs you guys to come get me._

_What? _they asked simultaneously.

_I don't know much, we'll have Carlisle check him out,_ I responded.

The rustle of leaves as they neared startled me. I spun around, landing in Embry's arms. I sobbed into his chest, mumbling incoherent words.

"He's going to be okay," Embry whispered, lightly stroking my hair.

The thing I loved about Embry was his extreme goofiness, yet his ability to be completely serious at times like this.

"He looked so horrible, Em." I pulled away, looking up into his eyes. "He's so sick."

He stiffened. "Sick?"

I nodded. "He was really cold and pale." My voice cracked and my tears came faster than before.

Embry squeezed me tighter again, murmuring, "He'll be fine, we'll figure it out," but his tone was off.

I stifled a yawn.

"Let's get you home, sleepy," he chuckled.

He started to pick me up, but I stepped back quickly. "No, take me to Emily's."

Embry sighed. "Jacob wants you home, I can't disobey him."

I glared at him sternly. "You can't make me go home. I won't be able to sit still, let alone sleep."

He sighed once again. "He's going to kill me for this."

And before I could thank him, we were flying through the trees. He ran straight into the house and to the spare bedroom where Seth was sprawled out on the Queen sized bed.

I shook, tears returning. My fists refused to unclasp. Embry gently pulled my arms from his neck.

The moment my feet touched the floor, I threw myself next to Seth on the bed. Embry backed out of the room, giving us privacy.

"Are you okay?" I asked, brushing my fingers through his hair, getting it out of his eyes.

He smiled weakly, leaning into my touch. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, please," I whispered.

"What do you want me to say, B? I feel like shit. You can't know the extent of it," he told me, watching his twiddling thumbs, then said quieter, "I love you too much for you to be concerned about me."

I stared at him for a moment, my mouth popping open in shock.

"When are you going to realize that I still care about you? I still _love_ you, Seth. You're my best friend. Just, please, understand that," I pleaded, lowering my head to look into his eyes.

He looked up into my pleading eyes, a single tear falling from his. "I know that," he breathed, "But I…"

My fingers stroked his cheek, transferring the salty drop to the tip of my index. I swept my hand beneath his chin and gently pushing it up to ask softly, "You what?"

He sighed. "I just wish it was enough," he finished with a choked sob. His tears finally spilled over, and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth to stop it from trembling.

"Seth, you will find your soul mate, I'm sure of it. You have to be patient because it takes time, but in the end, it's totally worth it," I whispered.

_Is Jacob really the one?_ I wondered to myself. _Yes._

Will I really spend the rest of my life with him?_ I hope so._

And then…what if he imprints? I'd be…_broken_. I couldn't help but feel guilty because that's how Seth is right now.

Then, I was suddenly in a fit of hysterical sobs, shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, Bri, I'm fine, I'll be okay," Seth soothed. But somehow, I didn't believe him.

He murmured to me as I cried myself to sleep.

---

I awoke with an arm around me. It took me a moment to realize how cold I was and for the confusion to set in. When I looked up at Seth's incredibly pale face, I remembered. He was sound asleep. I crawled out of his embrace and into the bathroom.

I laughed out loud at my hideous appearance. My makeup was smeared with tears, my hair was a snarled mess, and the dress was wrinkled everywhere. I cleaned off my face and went to the living room to find someone that might give me clothes.

Sprawled over the small couch, was a snoring Jacob. In his arms was a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I stepped over to him, running my finger tips down the side of his face.

"He brought those for you," a voice said, making me jump. I turned to see Emily leaning against the kitchen doorframe. She gave me a smile. "He's really sweet. Of course, he wouldn't have done that for anyone else."

I looked back at his sleeping form, smiling softly. "I know. I'm really lucky to have him, I just feel bad for leaving Seth. I don't know what to do to make him better."

She walked to me and placed a supportive hand on my shoulder. "You have to look at it from his point of view. You were his first love, and then you left him for his brother. It's a tough thing to get over." Her voice sounded really upset, like she knew this from experience.

I gasped. "Oh."

She nodded. "Yeah, Sam had to go through the same thing you are right now, except he had imprinted. It took Leah a while to get over it, but eventually she realized that you can't stop true love, and that no matter how much she wished she was Sam's, she wasn't."

I couldn't help but think of the irony that both Clearwater's had had nearly the same love experiences. God, I had heard so much about Leah's past, and knowing that Seth is in basically the same position she was, somehow makes this worse. I'm guessing I had made some sort of unconscious expression, because Emily squeezed my shoulder gently.

"He's going to be fine, but right now you need to focus on more important things," she told me, nodding her head towards Jacob.

I wasn't sure what she meant, but I nodded anyways.

"Go change," she ordered, placing the clothes in my arms and lightly pushing me towards the bathroom.

I closed the door before fumbling with the zipper of my dress. The feet of my tights had several holes and were smothered in dirt. When I pulled on the pants, they were several sizes too big. I smiled to myself while tying the drawstring as tight as possible, and slipping on the huge t-shirt. I gathered my clothes and jewelry into a bag before leaving the bathroom.

Emily called me into the kitchen where she had a rather large breakfast laid out. "Eat while you can," she advised with an admiring chuckle.

I smiled, knowing just how much the wolves ate, and grabbed a plate of eggs and toast. When I finished, I told Emily I would be at the beach before borrowing a pair of her shoes, and leaving.

It was warmer than usual, but still a little cool with the usual overcast. The air had the crisp smell of rain hanging on it. The beach was quite deserted, but I didn't mind. I sat on the ground with my knees against my chest, picking up fistfuls of pebbles before letting them slide through my fingers. The waves beat relentlessly against the shore, making soothing crashing noises. Every now and then, the birds would offer their tune to the world as well as the occasional crackling of animals prowling the woods.

That's the way I sat, for who knows how long, before the crunching of rocks interrupted nature's song. A body collapsed behind me, and their legs appeared on either side of me. I leaned back onto their chest, and they wrapped their arms around me. A nose was pressed into my hair, inhaling contentedly followed by a soft kiss.

"It's beautiful out," Jacob finally voiced quietly.

I nodded.

We stayed silent for a while before he said, "Dr. Fang is checking out Seth. He might go stay with them for a while."

I turned around. "What? Why didn't you tell me? We should go."

"Don't worry, Bri. The whole pack is there. Do you think we would let Seth be alone with him?" He shivered at the thought. "Even though Carlisle is the most civilized of them, I still don't trust him."

"I wasn't talking about _that_. I want to see what's wrong with him. I _need_ to"

He sighed. "Alright."

He stood, taking my hand. We walked back to the house quickly.

The walk back seemed incredibly long, when in reality it was only a few minutes. In the driveway was Carlisle's Mercedes. The door was opened to reveal a cramped living room. I pushed my way through the warm bodies of the wolves and into the bedroom.

"Hello, Bri," Carlisle greeted from beside the bed.

"How is he?" I asked.

He looked up at me in concern, before replying with, "I'm not that sure. I have never seen something like this before. Granted, I've never really had the chance to study the wolves. All I can do from here is give him some medication and monitor his health."

My gaze shifted from Carlisle's to the still-sleeping Seth.

"I'm scared, Carlisle," I admitted brokenly, several tears spilling over.

He stepped over to wrap his cold arms around me. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make him better," he promised me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He pulled away and I swiped my hand across my cheeks.

"I'm going to take him to our house so I can keep a better eye on him. You are welcome to stop by any time. But for now, I want you to go have a good time with Jacob."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later," I said before bending down to kiss Seth's forehead. A faint smile ghosted his lips as he slumbered.

I turned to leave.

"Be careful, Bri," Carlisle advised from behind me.

I faced him in question.

"Alice saw someone – a nomad. She's not sure how close she is or how long she will be around, but we want everyone to be cautious."

I nodded. "Don't worry, I've got the pack," I assured him, tapping my temple with my index finger.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but I pretended not to notice before mumbling a goodbye and leaving the room.

On the couch sat Jacob, looking quite nervous. I fell beside him, asking, "What's your deal?"

He laced his fingers with mine before kissing the back of my hand. "Just worried about Seth," he told me honestly.

"Me too," I whispered.

Suddenly, Embry popped his head out of the kitchen, throwing something at me. "It's your mom," he informed just as Jacob's hand shot out to catch my cell phone.

He handed it to me, and I thanked him before putting it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bri, sweetie, you didn't tell me you weren't coming home last night," she worried.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was going to," I apologized.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"At Emily's. A few of us crashed here since it's the closest and it was pretty over pretty late." Jacob stood to go to the kitchen when Emily announced lunch was ready. I guess that means I don't get to eat.

"Who's 'a few of us'?"

"Me, Seth, Jake, and well, you know, the usual."

I could nearly hear her grin. "So you and Seth are still okay?"

"Of course we are, mom, why wouldn't we be?"

"Break-ups are a hard thing. Most couples don't make it out as friends."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hey, mom, I'm going to go, Emily's making lunch."

"Okay, honey, don't be out too late."

"Alright, bye!"

I snapped my phone shut before stepping into the kitchen. In between Jake and Embry was an empty chair with a plate of food. Everything else was devoured.

"You're so whipped, man," Paul chuckled after Jake hit his hand away from my food.

I smiled at him before kissing his temple.

"Aw," the wolves chorused mockingly in high girly voices.

I flashed a smirk at them as I sat down to eat. When I was finished, Jake turned to me, asking, "So, what do you want to do?"

Before I had the chance to answer, Leah strode in saying, "Sorry, Jakey, I'm stealing her for today."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, turning towards her. "Um…okay?"

"Yep," she replied with a smile, grabbing my hand.

I had no choice now. "I guess I'll see you later, Jake," I called as I was being pulled from the house.

When we climbed into the car I asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see," she replied, still smirking.

She filled the silence of the car with music, singing along with the lyrics. It was easy for me to say I was jealous of her voice.

We drove until we came to a lake. It wasn't anything fabulous, but it was cute and quaint. The water was surrounded by trees upon a small bluff, creating a dip before the water. Before us was an old willow tree reaching with long fingers to dip into the water. Upon one branch, hanging low above the surface, was an old worn rope.

We stepped from the car and to the edge of the drop off. Leah sat down, dangling her feet above the water. She motioned for me to join. I obliged, taking a seat beside her.

For a while we just sat, watching the waves lick the walls of the bluff. Leah's voice startled me when it finally made itself known.

"You know, Bri, I need to tell you something," she said.

Suddenly I felt guilty We haven't really talked since…

"What about?" I ask.

She sighed. "Seth, Jake, everything. I don't know I just-"

"I'm really sorry," I interrupt quietly.

"Don't be," she tells me, shaking her head. "You made the right choice."

"I did?"

Leah nodded.

"You're not going to yell at me for breaking your brother's heart?"

She shakes her head.

"You're not in love with Jacob?"

Another head shake before, "Wait…what!?"

I giggled. "You're always hanging out with him, and stuff, I just thought you li-"

And then I was surrounded by water. She pushed me in!

When my face emerged from the water, I gulped in as much air as I could. "Oh, I'm going to get you now!"

She scoffed, "You can try!"

I swam over to the edge, Jacob's sweatpants weighing me down, to where the roots of the willow were sticking out of the bluff and climbed up. The moment I was on land, I charged. She stood quickly and ran; surprised when she turned around to see I was gaining on her. The fastest shape shifter was being chased by a human.

And then the human caught her. When I was only a foot behind her heels, I jumped. I tackled her straight to the ground. We were only a few feet from the lake. I rolled, taking her with me, until I got to the edge and threw her in.

She sunk deep before coming sputtering to the surface. "How did you _do_ that?" she asked in bewilderment, not at all angry.

I simply smiled as I stood, striding over to the willow and retrieving the rope. I placed my feet near the edge of the bluff, preparing myself to jump. My clothes were already wet, so there was no reason not to go back in. When I finally got the courage to jump, I screamed, clasping my feet over the knot at the base. I released the rope, letting myself plunge into the dark water.

We horsed around for a while in the lake, dunking each other and laughing. The sun was setting, and we were getting hungry when we finally climbed from the water.

Leah popped open the trunk of the car to retrieve a few towels. "I was prepared," she told me. "I knew at least you were going in."

I rolled my eyes, taking a towel and drying my hair.

When we climbed into the car, with our towels carefully placed on the seats, she turned to me.

"What you said earlier, about me and Jacob hanging out a lot lately, I just want to assure you that there's nothing between us. Really, the reason we've been spending so much time together is because of you. He just needed someone to talk to. That's why I think you made the right decision," she explained. "He cares so much for you, Bri – both of them do, but Seth is so immature, and Jacob's just _right_ for you. I don't really know how to explain it."

I nodded. "Thank you, for everything, Leah. This is exactly what I needed."

I reached across the center console to hug her.

"Anytime," she replied, a smile evident in her voice.

Just then I heard a buzzing, realizing it was my phone in the cup holder. I flipped it open to see I had thirteen missed calls and texts from an unknown number. I opened the most recent one which read:

_Bri, Melanie is in trouble. Call me ASAP._

_-X_

* * *

**OH NO NOT MEL!!**

**Yup. What happened?!?!?**

**Review and you get a sneak peak! (that is, if I have written enough by then to give you one :D)**

**Marybeth: My laptop holds a special place in it's hea- hard drive for your computer. It will be missed :'( --random if you're not MB, pay no attention :)**

**_Lost and insecure; You found me, you found me; Lyin' on the floor; Surrounded, surrounded; Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late; You found me, you found me.._**

**-QC-**


	14. Wait

**SOOOOO SORRY. I don't even know how long it has been since I last updated. All I do know is that it hasn't been recently. Let's just say I haven't been in the correct state of mind to write a loveish angsty story. The last few months I haven't been in the greatest of moods, but hopefully I'm done with that and can continue writing again!**

**I realized how dumb I am. I really didn't think about what I was writing. Nobody corrected me, though. So, in the last chapter, Leah and Bri go to a lake, but what month is it? ****February. In Forks, Washington. Yeah..I doubt that would be happening. Sorry for the mess up. (and sadly, it's not the first)**

**This chapter is reallyyyy short, but, hey, at least it's something :)**

**The song is by my boys, The Beatles, featured on one of their earlier albums, Rubber Soul. Doesn't make much sense, but oh well, I needed a title.**

**Read and Enjoy :)**

* * *

14. Wait

Tears dripped slowly down my cheeks.

"Bri, what is it?" Leah asked.

I shook my head as I dial the number.

It rings: once, twice, and stops.

"Hello?" answered Xaephyn. I could hear screaming in the background.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I questioned.

Rustling answered me, and the words, "Stay with me!"

My heart sped up. Why won't he answer me?

"Xaephyn!" I shouted at him.

"I need your permission, Bri," he told me.

"For what?" My heart stopped.

He didn't answer at first, and I slowly got angry.

"To change her," he finally responded.

I started to hyperventilate before I whispered, "What happened?"

"She was attacked," he sighed.

"By who?" I asked unsurely. Did I really want to know?

"I'm not sure. I think it was part of the Vulturi. They're out to get me, Bri; they're upset I left them."

"But that was so long ago," I murmured.

"I know. But, Bri, I really need your answer, I can't do this without your consent," he pleaded.

I didn't have much time to think. Did I want to lose her so soon? "Will she live without it?"

Another scream greeted me followed by a low moan. Xaephyn responded quietly, "I don't think so."

I paused, thinking it over once more, I took a deep breath. "Do it," I whispered.

"You're sure?"

I could only nod, but he couldn't see me. Shakily, I said, "Y-yes."

"Thank you, Bri," he told me genuinely before hanging up.

I pulled the phone from my ear, staring at it in my hand until it was pulled away. The car was stopped, I finally noticed, and Leah was staring at me expectantly.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Mel was...attacked and Xaephyn needed my permission to change her," I explained quietly. My tears reappeared and Leah pulled me to her in comfort. "He told me she wouldn't change for at least two more years. I don't want to lose her so soon," I sobbed into her chest.

"Bri, honey, she'll be just fine, I promise you. In a couple of months she'll be just the same, only a little colder," she assured me.

Somehow she managed to make me giggle. It didn't take long for those words to make me laugh and laugh until I couldn't remember what was so funny in the first place. I guess in some way I was hysterical. Too many things had happened in the past few days, and I was getting incredibly sick of it. Who am I kidding? Too many things had happened in the past few _months_. Why couldn't my life be normal again? I was willing to give up this whole new life of mine to go back to how I was before I had been introduced to shape shifters and vampires. What if this was all a dream? What if my brain had been making this whole thing up, and I'll wake up any minute now in my old bed? None of this could be real, how could I have been convinced of it?

Once I was able to regain at least an ounce of my sanity and stopped laughing, Leah started the car and began the drive back to Emily's with a bemused shake of her head. I watched the trees pass in the light of the setting sun as we made our way down each road. The house was quiet when we got there, despite the fact that it was just past dinner time. Leah and I walked into unusual emptiness, glancing at each other in question.

"Where is everybody?" she asked me.

I shrugged, repeating the question to Jacob via my mind.

_We're at the Cullen's. We brought Seth here a little after you and Leah left,_ he informed me.

"They're at the Cullen's," I relayed to Leah. _We'll be over there soon._

After gathering my things, we once again climbed into the car. At the mansion, I ate, talked with the wolves and worried about Seth before slowly drifting to sleep on the couch in the "hospital" room.

I assumed that Jake eventually found me sleeping and drove me home, because when I woke up, I was in my bed. It felt good to be home, for some strange reason. I really just needed a day to myself.

As I was getting myself some breakfast, I freaked out. It's Monday! I ran into my room, pulled on the nearest clean clothes, grabbed my bag and my keys only to realize that today was President's Day. I fell against the front door, panting between laughing at myself. It took me a good few minutes to compose myself and finally get up from the floor. I was completely ready to have myself a lazy day.

With a few leaps up the staircase, I was at my desk with my laptop booting up. I bounced as I typed in password after password to get to my email. I had mostly junk, but one in particular caught my attention. It was from Evan, one of my best friends from when we had first lived in Wisconsin. We had known each other for almost seven years before we moved from Menomonie. It was my first and only home until now. I knew it would be hard to leave La Push when we had to.

I clicked open the email, eager to see what she had to say.

_Hey, Bri!_

_If you haven't already noticed, this is Evan and Laura just seeing what's up and to tell you that we're going on a road trip somewhere over spring break! *wink wink nudge nudge* Where are you living now? Maybe we'll stop by and say hi! Love you!_

_-EL_

I squealed. Yes, a squeal had escaped my mouth. I felt like Alice, but I didn't care; my _best friends _were coming to visit.

I sent back a quick reply, stating my current location and basically what's been going on these past few months (besides the whole supernatural part...there was no way they would be learning of that). And for the first time in what feels like forever, I forgot about my worries. I was a little kid again, playing hide-and-seek with my two best-friends.

I wasn't surprised when Jake's voice entered my head around ten-thirty.

_Hey, Bri, do you want to hang out today?_

_Nope, sorry, fiesta de uno for Bri today,_ I responded with a giggle, still excited about the email.

_Alright,_ he sighed._ I'll see you tomorrow, then._

Honestly, I didn't feel bad for letting him down like that. The wolves consume so much of my time, and they need to understand that some days I just need a break.

I went downstairs to pop in a movie. As the previews played, I got up to make some popcorn before going back to settle in for two hours of chick-flick.

It was as if it was timed perfectly. Just as the ending credits were rolling, an unfamiliar number appeared on my vibrating cell phone. Confused, I answered with "Hello?"

"Bri!" two familiar voices shouted. "We just saw your email!"

"Evan? Laura?" I inquired, a slow smile spreading.

"Yup," they responded. I could easily tell they were just as excited as me, if not more.

"What's up? I haven't seen you guys in _forever_!"

We spent at least an hour on the phone together. It felt amazing to be semi normal again. Reminiscing on the days of my childhood made me forget about the crazy stuff I had been introduced to these past months.

"I can't wait to see you guys again!" I exclaimed once they had told me all the details of the trip they had planned. "Despite the size and the complete nothingness to do around here, there are the most amazing people here. And they're hott too."

They giggled. "Ah, I'm so excited," Evan said.

"Me too," Laura chimed in. "Hey, how's Melanie?"

My smile dropped. "Uh, she's good. She's going to college at the Seattle University, and has a pretty serious boyfriend."

"How about you? Got a boy of your own yet?" Evan asked.

My grin reappeared. "_A_ boy? Ha! I've got _six_."

"What?!" they both exclaimed. I realized it kind of sounds like I'm a slut or something, but how else would I put it?

"You'll see when you get here. It's kind of hard to explain. But, speaking of, I have to go, one of them is at the door," I tell them when I hear the doorbell ring. I can tell it's one of the wolves by using Leah's hearing. Their sound is so distinct now. It's easy to tell them apart from humans.

"Aw, can't we talk to him?" Evan whined.

I laughed. "It depends on which one it is."

After the door has been pounded on and the doorbell rung several times, I yell, "Come in! It's open, you know."

"Yeah, I should have realized. You're not very cautious, are you? Don't you remember what Carlisle said?" Embry's voice answers as he finds his way to the living room. "Hey, who's on the phone?"

The girls giggled.

"My friends from Menomonie. They're coming to visit over Spring Break," I inform him as he sits beside me. "They want to talk to you, for some weird reason."

"Let me at 'em, then," he replies, holding his hand out for the phone.

I hand it to him, trying not to laugh.

"Hello, this is Embry...Yeah, we're taking good care of her...What?! No, not me...His name's Jacob...Yeah, I guess. Although, I can't really say...Yup...Okay, I guess I'll see you next month then...Yeah, you too. Bye." He hung up and handed the phone back.

"What did they say?" I asked anxiously.

"They asked if I was your boyfriend, and I said, no, Jacob is, and then they asked if you guys were cute, and I said yeah." I could hear something weird in his voice, but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Oh, that makes sense. That's so like them, too," I laughed.

"Anyways, I came over to ask what you did to Jacob. He's been all sulky today, and we don't know what's up."

"Well, he asked if I was busy today, and I said I wanted a day to myself. Could that be it?" I offered.

"Maybe. He's so smitten with you, it's crazy. It's sickening being in his head sometimes, the way he thinks about you."

I blushed, wanting to change the topic. "I was just about to make some lunch. Want some?"

"Hell yeah, as long as you're making your famous sandwiches!" His stomach growled in anticipation.

So that's exactly what I did as Embry tried to sneak a peak of the "secret sandwich".

We sat at the table across from each other, and, like last time, Embry praised me for the "amazing sandwich". They didn't understand that all I put in there was turkey, roast beef, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and honey mustard. There wasn't anything special about them, despite what they thought. Well, I guess the honey mustard was a little special. My aunt makes it. She refuses to sell it, but she enjoys making it so she gives it out to her family. Nobody knows the secret to it, it's just something she came up with and keeps to herself.

When Embry was done, and had insisted multiple times that he wasn't hungry anymore, he stood up. "I should probably go. Sam has patrol really tight lately. He's taking every precaution he can because of Seth and this mysterious nomad that's been floating around lately."

"Alright, see you later," I said, standing up to hug him.

"See you, shorty," he responded, pulling away and messing my hair.

I watched him leave with semi-annoyance. It didn't last for long, though, because soon enough, Evan, Laura and I were texting with mutual excitement for our meeting. Now all we had to do was wait out the month.

* * *

**Who's excited for Evan and Laura? *raises hand* But I also know what's going to happen :)**

**No sneak peak this time, sorry :( But leave the best review, and I'll dedicate chapter 15 to you :)**

**Shout out: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, COOKIE! I tried to get this updated for your birthday, but wayyy too much was going on that week :/ Love you!**

**Review to assure me that you didn't leave me all alone here!**

**_It's been a long time, now I'm coming back home; I've been away now, oh how I've been alone; wait till I come back to your side, we'll forget the tears we've cried.._**

**-QC-**


	15. Bliss

**Not the best thing I've written, but I'm really happy about the events that took place :)**

**Read and find out!**

**Dedicated to Shyrazie, because she was the only one that actually reviewed! (and she said kewl beans which made me smile) :D**

**Song by Muse. It's lovely.**

* * *

15. Bliss

Seth wasn't showing any improvement. I visited as often as I could, but just seeing him broke my heart. _How could I be so cruel to him?_ One time I overheard Carlisle telling someone that he would only smile when I was around. _How can he still tolerate me?_

Lately I've overanalyzed everything. Too many questions have plagued my mind, and each of them tore me down. I was slowly becoming a bit depressed. Carlisle still doesn't know what caused it, but somehow I knew all of this was my fault, despite what everyone assured me. Jacob is kind of jealous, I can tell, but what am I supposed to do? I couldn't just ignore Seth.

My grades are going down a tube. I try to do my homework when I visit Seth, but that is impossible, and I can barely concentrate in class. My stress level is out the roof.

My parents are always worried. I am never home, I'm always tired when I am, and they are frustrated with my school work. I wish I could tell them what was going on.

I haven't heard from Xaephyn since the night Melanie was attacked. It's only adding to my stresses. It's been nearly a month; surely she should be changed by now, right? What if she didn't make it? I couldn't think about that often, it upset me too much.

It seems that the only thing going on that is a positive influence to my mood is Evan and Laura. Spring break was only a week away now, and despite everything else going on right now, I was excited.

That week was a blur of faces and emotions. The day before the girls were scheduled to arrive, my mom sat me down at the kitchen table and completely broke down. The words and tears didn't stop for at least an hour. Apparently she was blaming herself for my absences and crazy moods. I assured her it was a teenage thing, and managed to make her laugh in the process. She asked me what she could do to help, and offered to hire a therapist. I felt so bad that I was affecting her this way. I promised I was fine, and we continued to get ready for my best friends' arrival.

I couldn't sleep that night. Who could with this much excitement in them? Somehow I managed not to think about Seth as I waited for Evan and Laura in the morning. My legs were almost numb as I bounced them in anticipation.

I heard them before I could see them. The rumble of a car in the driveway had me jumping to my feet and sprinting out the door. A giant Chevy Silverado sat in front of my house. The bed was open and I could see one of them digging through it as the other rummaged through the stuff in the back seat. The latter climbed out as I ran to them. She looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Evan! I can't believe you're actually _here_!" I yell.

"I know! We haven't seen you in _forever_!" she responds.

Laura ran over then, screaming, "We missed you _so_ much, Bri!"

I threw myself into their familiar arms. So many tears and smiles had taken place in this huddle, I can't help but laugh. My heart is racing with so much excitement and simple _bliss_, of actually being able to_ touch_ them. I can't believe this is actually happening.

They haven't changed much besides the normal aging, otherwise they look exactly as I remember. Evan's light red hair has grown slightly and I can tell she has learned the art of make-up to play up her gorgeous mossy-brown eyes. Laura has grown out her caramel blonde bangs to frame her cloudy gray eyes in a way that brings out the slightest bits of blue in them. But they still hold the same pale skin – not as pale as the Cullen's, but pale nonetheless.

I helped carry their stuff in as we all attempted to talk over each other at a mile a minute. It was all so overwhelming. Once they were all settled, we were sitting on my bed, reminiscing and catching up.

"So where are these boys of yours? Or did you just make them up?" Evan teases.

I laugh, hitting her arm. "Knowing them, they'll show up any minute."

"I think we should go find them!" Laura suggests.

"Can we?" Evan asks.

"If you guys really want to," I tell them cautiously. I'm nervous about what they will think about Seth's condition. And the Cullens.

Naturally, they insist and we're in the car on the way to Forks. When we arrive at the mansion, the girls are wide-eyed.

"Holy crap," one of them mumbles in awe.

I use Leah's hearing to make sure nobody's doing anything that may reveal their secret. Alice's voice comes through with, "Here comes the human!"

I can't hear any wolves besides Seth, though, but I can tell Jasper is there, and that makes me worried. Not that I didn't trust him with my life, I just didn't know how he would deal with three beating hearts in the house at once.

"Okay, this might sound like a totally awkward question, but are any of you on your period?" I blush, hoping I didn't offend them or something.

They laugh at me, both shaking their heads. "Why?" Evan asks.

"It's hard to explain?" I tell them in half-question, leaving the car before they can prod further.

I take a few steps to the door when Alice comes bounding out. Luckily, she went somewhat human speed. "Hi, Bri! Who do you have here?" she chirps as her small frame squeezes me.

I turn to see Evan and Laura's dropped jaws. I know exactly what they're thinking right now. I was in the same boat a few months ago.

"These are my best friends, Evan and Laura. They live in Menomonie, Wisconsin."

"Ah, I remember you talking about them," she sings, winking at me. She hugs them both almost as enthusiastically as she did me. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I watched them shiver at her touch as I laughed. This was like déjà vu for me.

"He's not doing any better, Bri," she tells me, taking my hand in comfort as she leads me to the house. "If you ask me, he's actually doing worse. This might not be too good for him." I can see the worry in her eyes.

"I at least want to say hi. If Ev and Laur are too much, they can stay with you and meet the family," I sigh.

"Just a fair warning, Emmett is in one of those moods," she giggles. _Oh, god._

The moment I place my foot on the first step, the door swings open and I'm being charged by said vampire.

"The human is here!" he bellows as he picks me up and spins in a circle.

I giggle at him, but realize that what he called me could be a problem. When he sets me down, grinning like a fool, I turn to my stunned friends.

"Uh, it's an inside joke," I lie. I glare at Emmett to be more careful.

They're still speechless. I haven't heard a word since Alice showed up.

I'm pulled into the house by Emmett to come face-to-face with Rosalie's rolling eyes.

"Whoa, Bri, I haven't seen you in forever!" she says sarcastically, but hugs me anyways. She whispers to me, "What's with the tagalongs?"

"Friends from Menomonie. Alice? Introduce them to the rest of the clan, I'm going to go see Seth," I told her, starting up the stairs.

I didn't know whether Evan and Laura looked horrified, excited or nervous. Or maybe it was a combination of all. I shook my head and continued to the room.

His features were soft with sleep when I opened the door. I tiptoed to his side, kissing his cheek lightly. His brown orbs were slowly revealed and his lips were pulled into a smile.

"Hey," he greets weakly. "How are you?"

"How am I? What is this, role reversal?" I joke.

He laughs, but ends up in a coughing fit. "I'm the same as ever."

"I see that," I sigh. I really had no idea what it would take to make him better.

"So, what are you up to today?" he asks me. It was turning into a habit of his. He has asked me this every time I've come to see him.

"Actually, my friends from Menomonie are visiting, so I'll be showing them around town today."

"Oh, that's cool," he responds, but he sounds somewhat disappointed. "Do I get to meet them?"

"If you want. I'm sure they would love to meet you," I enthuse.

"That would be great! It would be nice to get to know your past a little," he tells me genuinely, winking.

"They're downstairs, I'll go get them," I say as I'm leaving the room.

I find my way into the living room and I'm hit with another wave of déjà vu from September…

Jasper sits rigid next to an all-knowing Alice on the love seat. Carlisle and Esme sand, hands clasped, by the front door. Edward stands on alert next to Bella who is obviously concentrating very hard on something (her powers, I'm guessing). My friends sit wide-eyed on the couch, openly staring at the beautiful exotic creatures. I can hear Rosalie and Emmett laughing in the kitchen, and I assume Esme sent them to get some water, but otherwise all is silent.

I laugh, and everyone turns to look at me. I notice smiles from Jasper and Edward as I step over to Evan and Laura. "There's someone who would like to meet you," I tell them.

They jump from their seats, eager to leave the awkward atmosphere. Their eyes gaze longingly at their surroundings as I lead them to the room.

I have never witnessed an imprint before; I never thought it would be this magical. At first I couldn't tell who Seth's eyes wouldn't leave, because I was too busy watching the warm color return to his face. I looked back to see an identical expression on Laura.

"Seth, this is Laura and Evan. Girls, this is Seth," I introduce, unable to keep my smile away.

Jasper surprises me when he appears next to me. The love must be a magnet for him. He grabbed my hand, and suddenly, I was able to feel it. My smile widened, despite the fact that my heart was nearly exploding.

Laura moves to stand next to the bed, but Seth was already up. Love was the cure, I realize.

I called to Edward in my mind, and soon enough, most of the family was crowding into the room. Carlisle checked him, but he was perfect again.

I could barely hear or speak because of the feeling. My knees felt weak and my heart was going too fast to be normal. Jasper gave me a small smile, but his eyes portrayed the pure bliss we were experiencing. It made me want to cry.

Evan stood there in a daze, too confused to do anything.

"Hey, Ev." She turns to me. "I'll explain everything later, but I can show you what Laura is feeling right now." I hold out my hand to her as her eyebrow raises in question, and I nod in assurance.

She takes it cautiously before letting out a sharp gasp. "How are you doing this?" she asks in amazement.

"I'll explain later," I repeat, and she nods.

_Can you hear me again?_ I ask Seth.

I can see him nod as he makes eye contacts with a grin.

_Don't tell her anything yet. We'll get the pack together and explain everything to them both._

He nods again.

Carlisle speaks up and the buzz of bewildered voices dies down. "You are free to go as long as you come back the moment something goes wrong."

"I will," Seth responds. _It's about time I get out of this damn room._

_

* * *

_

**He's finally better! YAY.**

**So who luuurves Evangelynn and Laura Jean? (I know I didn't put** **their full names in yet, but that's what they are) :D I'm expecting that a lot of you love Laura because of the intense imprint scene...**

**And how about that Jazzy moment, huh? That was pretty adorable, if you ask me...but then again, I'm the author, so I think most of the crap I write is adorable (in my mind, at least).**

**Who wants a dedication? Make me smile, sea kittens, make me smile. :D**

**_Everything about you resonates happiness, Now I won't settle for less; Give me all the peace and joy in your mind.._**

**-QC-**


End file.
